The Return Of The Dark Saints
by Saint Varin
Summary: The continuation of the Dark Saints begins...


**CHAPTER 1: The Arrival **

It has been days on the sea ever since the Dark Saints lost of their Stronghold and their leader Saint Varin but now they are on a journey to try find a new home to rebuild their legion.

On the sea where the storm and the waves are roaring making the ship hard to sail, Sentinel Nametaker and Sentinel Skullcrusher was organising the people to keep the ship on sail while Knight Brimstone was controlling the wheel, Iron Bloodcut was on look out for land and Knight Stone was in a coma in the lower decks where the beds and supplies are.

"KEEP THOSE ROPES FROM COMING OFF! AND IRON BLOODCUT KEEP LOOKING FOR LAND! shouted Sentinel Nametaker as he rushes around the ship keeping it going "YES SIR!" shouted Iron Bloodcut as the rain rushes past him. Sentinel Skullcrusher rushes up to Sentinel Nametaker "IS EVERYTHING IN CHECK! shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher as the roaring sound of the sea is making hard to hear. "YES FOR NOW BUT IF WE DONT FIND ANY LAND SOON THIS SHIP WILL BE DESTROYED IN MATTER OF SECONDS!" as he rushes to the rope and pulls it "HOPEFULLY W-" before Sentinel Skullcrusher could say anything Iron Bloodcut shouted from the top of his lungs "LAND! THERES LAND! SAIL TO THE NORTH! as he points to a old and empty dock with a forest behind it.

"KNIGHT BRIMSTONE SAIL US THERE IMMEDIATELY!" as Sentinel Nametaker points the dock where Iron Bloodcut was pointing "YES SENTINEL!" as he pulls the wheel to move the ship to north. As they turn around the sea pushes the ship making it shake "HOLD ON!" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher but then suddenly the ship shook again and few men fell overboard as they horrifically scream to their death "GODDAMNIT!" as Sentinel Skullcrusher saw few of his men fell to their grim fate. As finally the worse has passed the storm and the sea started to calm down but it was still raining. "Thank god it calmed down" as Sentinel Skullcrusher is relieved to see the sea calmed "Indeed... Knight Brimstone! Please do get us there quickly" shouted Sentinel Nametaker "Yes Sentinel!" as he steers the wheel to north.

**AT THE EMPTY DOCK**

Everyone finally arrived to the empty place getting their gear and supplies off the boats while it was raining hard. Knight Stone with a bandage wrapped around his head finally awoke from his coma "Wha- what happened?" as he rubs his head and steps out of the boat "Knight Stone you are awake?!" shouted Knight Brimstone as he run towards to Knight Stone to see if he is alright "Now I am... But what happened to our Stronghold? Did we killed all those heretics who were attacking us?" as he looks at Knight Brimstone in his fatigue state.

Knight Brimstone looked down onto the muddy floor and not answering Knight Stone's question "No... can't be! Shouldn't be! What about Varin huh! Where is he anyway?!" as he looks around in frustration trying to find Varin but he couldn't find him "He was left behind in the Stronghold Stone..." as Sentinel Skullcrusher walked up to him "He told me to run while he distracts the heretics so we have enough time to escape" he said in a guilted tone.

"You didn't even try to take him with us?!" as Knight Stone gritted his teeth in anger "Didn't you think I tried... hell he even shouted me to go!" said Sentinel Skullcrusher.

"You are a coward who just left him to fight a whole army!" the two knights was going to about have a fight until Sentinel Nametaker got between them to stop the fight from happening "Enough you two! We can't change what happened back at Storr but what we can do is to survive and find a new home for us!" after Sentinel Nametaker shouted out those words out of his throat Sentinel Skullcrusher and Knight Stone calmed down "I'm going to drink something I can't bother with this shit..." Knight Brimstone walk's to the ship to see if there is any ale or mead on it. "I can't deal with this shit too! I'm going to help with the supplies" Knight Stone angrily walk's away also to help some people with the supplies.

Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs and sit on a crate near the ship "I shouldn't have left him there. I don't even know if he is alive god dammit!" he punches the crate out of frustration "He told you to run which knowing him he was a stubborn mule when it comes to giving orders" said Sentinel Nametaker "I should have tried at least!" as he looks down on the wooden plank floor putting his hands on his head of guilt "I- I just leave you alone for a moment while I'm going to help some of our people and Skullcrusher don't beat yourself okay?"

"I try not to..." mumbled Sentinel Skullcrusher "Good... right see you soon" Sentinel Nametaker walk's away to see if the people are alright.

**ON THE SHIP**

Knight Brimstone walked inside in the lower deck of the ship where all the supplies and beds are to find any ale or mead but in his surprise he sees Iron Bloodcut drinking away and leaning against the wooden plank wall "Bloodcut what in God's name are you doing here! Your meant to be out there helping!" Knight Brimstone stands in front of the tired Iron "Oh pis off can't u sea I'm tryin to drik my sorows awy... I just los my matser to thos anmals!" Iron Bloodcut had another sip of the alcohol "Your little young to drink ain't you? Look I know you lost your master but you can't just be sitting here and drink all day" said Knight Brimstone.

"Wy are yu hare then? he hiccuped "I! I- I suppose I'm the one to talk... I'm here just here to drink away my problems too" he sits down next to Iron Bloodcut and he gives the drink to Knight Brimstone "Everyone is just fighting and blaming each other ever since our lost of our Stronghold and our leader. It's just I can't handle it all so that's why I'm here just to drink away like you" as he take's a sip of the drink "Isn't it yu jab to hlp the peple up out ther?" as his tries to keep his head straight.

"I was meant to..." as he sighs and takes another sip "Here's a lesson for you when you turn into a knight soon. Never be like me, try to lift your head up and push on" Iron Bloodcut was in silence and not saying word. Before Knight Brimstone could take another sip Iron Bloodcut snatches the bottle from his cold hand and threw onto the floor.

It was a moment of silence until Iron Bloodcut stands up and reaches his hand out to help Knight Brimstone stand up from the wooden plank floor but he paused for a second then he finally grabbed his hand and got up then they both walked out of the ship.

**ON THE DOCKS**

Knight Stone was walking around on dock helping the people with moving the crates but he sees a Iron Warden having trouble moving a crate so Knight Stone walked up to the Warden "Here I lend you a hand" he lifts the crate for the Iron Warden. "Thank you sir" the Warden wobbled his arms to get rid of the armache "Where was you putting this?" Knight Stone asked the Warden.

"Just over there" the Warden pointed at a tree with the other crates next to it "Okay thank you" they both walked over to the old black tree then Knight Stone placed the crate next to the others onto the

muddy floor. "Anything else you need to help with Iron...?" Knight Stone looks at the Warden to hear his name "It's Iron Resalence sir and no I'm fine thank you" said the Warden "Okay Iron Resalence if you need anything else you know where to find me" Knight walk's away to carry on helping other people. Sentinel Nametaker was walking by until he saw Knight Stone "Hey Knight Stone can I have a word with you please?" as he waves his hand to be noticed "Sure sir" Knight Stone turns back then walk's over to Sentinel Nametaker "Are you doing fine Knight Stone? I just wanted to check since what happened back at the ship" said Sentinel Nametaker "I'm fine... just processing what I heard that happened back at Storr"

"Hearing news of our home being raided would tend to make people homesick but we must keep pushing forward to survive" while has his hand onto Knight Stone's shoulder "I just can't believe it sir we lost everything I don't even how to react anymore..."

"It's best to keep our minds busy to keep moving. I be going back to my duties so If you need to talk more just shout my name" as he walk's away with his arms behind his back "Yes sir" said Knight Stone.

**HOURS LATER**

Knight Brimstone and Iron Bloodcut walk's toward Sentinel Nametaker to tell them that everything is ready "Hey Sentinel everything is ready to move now" said Knight Brimstone "Good hopefully Sentinel Skullcrusher is ready to go aswell" as he has his arms behind his back. "Hey sir is Skullcrusher doing well?" Iron Bloodcut look's at Sentinel Skullcrusher still sitting on that crate and looking down "Terrible I'm afraid he's still feeling the guilt from what happened back at Storr" Sentinel Nametaker also look's at Sentinel Skullcrusher aswell "I'll go tell him we are ready to move" he started to walk over to Sentinel Skullcrusher. "Come on Bloodcut let's go get Stone" they both walked together to find Knight Stone.

"Hey Sentinel Skullcrusher are you feeling better?" Sentinel Nametaker walk's up to Sentinel Skullcrusher "I guess" he mumbled "Ah good good we are ready to move when you are" as he stands in front of his guilted friend "Alright let's go" he sighs as he gets up and walk's with Sentinel Nametaker.

Knight Brimstone and Iron Bloodcut found Knight Stone helping Iron Resalence with the crates "Hey Stone! Who's your new friend?" said Knight Brimstone "This is Iron Resalence, Iron Resalence this is Knight Brimstone and Iron Bloodcut. I was just helping Resalence with the supply crates" as Knight Stone puts down the crate. "A pleasure to meet both of you" he bows his head "Nice to you too, oh and Stone I forgot to tell you we are ready to move now" said Knight Brimstone.

"Alright let's go Resalence" the four knights started to walk over to the ship to hear the Sentinels for the their next move.

In front of the ship everyone was gathered around as it rains atop of them while the two Sentinels are standing on top of the crates so everyone could see them "Everyone! We be going forward into the forest that hopefully has a path that will lead us somewhere to a place to camp and carry on searching for a new home but beware of the dangers that we may come across so keep your weapons ready and start walking!" as Sentinel Nametaker and Sentinel Skullcrusher jumps down from crates and start leading the group into the forest.

**IN THE FOREST **

In the old forest with some dead trees or old ones was covered by a grim foggy mist making it hard to even see but the legion was still following the path no matter what the weather is. "I have a bad feeling in my spine about this forest..." as Knight Brimstone as he grips onto his weapon "Indeed brother it seems to be too quiet" said Iron Resalence as he follows behind Knight Brimstone and Knight Stone. "If I see any heretic scum I would gladly meet them with my poleaxe" as Iron Bloodcut gritted his teeth and clenches onto his poleaxe while next to Iron Bloodcut "Calm down you three this forest look's like it hasn't seen a single soul walking past here" said Knight Stone.

"You may never know. Looks can be deceiving" as Iron Resalence look's around the forest cautiously "Yeah specially when-" before knight Brimstone could say anything he heard "STOP!" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher as he put his hand up in the air to signal the whole line of people to stop to see a wooden reinforced gate with two guard post on two sides which it's blocking them out between them and what's in there. Sentinel Skullcrusher took one step forward then suddenly a arrow whistled through and landed right between Sentinel Skullcrusher's legs.

Two Samurai archers emerges from the two posts to see the line of knights trespassing onto their land "You are not welcome to be here leave now!" said the first Archer while he aims with his bow "Please we need to step through! We can't go back we have nothing to even go back to!" said Sentinel Nametaker tries to plead to them "That is not of our concern! Turn back now where you came or you all shall die!" as the second Archer pulls the string on his bow while keeping it steady. Sentinel Nametaker takes a step closer "Nametaker don't!" whispered Sentinel Skullcrusher as he tries grab Sentinel Nametaker's shoulder but he moved his hand away "Please good sirs we all can b-" but then suddenly a arrow whistled through his throat.

He gurgled blood while he had his hands around his throat trying to stop more blood from coming out but he couldn't able to. Everyone who was behind him was shocked what they witness as they see him slowly collapsing onto the muddy path with all the rain mixing in with the blood slowly covering the brown coloured mud to full blood red. "NAMETAKER!" he runs to him holding him then putting him onto his arms "Come on you can't die not like this!" I won't let you!" as he puts his hand on the wound on his throat while Sentinel Nametaker has his hand onto Sentinel Skullcrusher's as he gurgling blood "We will live through this hell hole just just hold on! Please GODDANMIT!" as he gritted his teeth in pain and sorrows with tears coming out of his eyes.

But the life left Sentinel Nametaker's body as his hands let's go off Sentinel Skullcrusher's. The gate opens with warriors of Samurais marching outside of it. Sentinel Skullcrusher rubs the blood of Nametaker's to make a line down on his helmet and gritted his teeth in pure rage while breathing like an animal who's ready to kill anything that moves "KILL THEM ALL! KILL EVERY FUCKING WORTHLESS HERETICS IN OUR WAY!!" snarled the enraged Black Prior as he rises his sword and sprinted with everyone behind him towards the Samurais as the storm comes and more fierce then ever before...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Survival On The Battlefield **

One blood has been shed by the other causing a bloody battle to begin between the Dark Saints and the Samurai warriors in a old forest with a fierce storm that rains like arrows and thunders like roaring lions in cages... Let's see who will survive in the end shall we?

As they both clashed against each other while the rain water downs upon them like arrows, Sentinel Skullcrusher was killing and screaming like a madman whoever he sees in front of him while everyone behind him are fighting off the other Samurais in the grimily atmosphere.

"Come brothers! We must keep fighting and pushing forward to our victory!" shouted Iron Resalence as he shoves his longsword into Samurai soldier's stomach killing instantly him as it gives encouragement for the soldiers behind him to push on. "Bloodcut you come with me to help Skullcrusher. Brimstone you hold off these heathens!" shouted Knight Stone as he slashes through the Samurai soldiers with Iron Bloodcut beside him splattering and covering their blood on the old trees.

"Alright! But hurry it up would you!" as Knight Brimstone swing his weapon across the Samurai soldiers and killing them but then two Orochies started to sprint towards him "Hey Resalence! Need a hand here!" as he blocks attacks from the Soldiers "Okay I'll come to assist you!" said Iron Resalence the whole he finishes off killing a soldier then sprinted to Knight Brimstone. As soon Iron Resalence made it to Knight Brimstone and finished off the remaining soldiers, the two wooden armoured Orochies arrived and then they unsheathe their katanas.

The two knights attacked first but the two Orochies dodged their attacks and slashed their ribs, Iron Resalence shoulder bashed the first Orochi's stomach then slashing him while Knight Brimstone punched the second Orochi's face dazing him for few seconds. Knight Brimstone tried to swing his weapon at the second Orochi but he dodged back then he thrust himself forward hitting Knight Brimstone's helmet but the helmet saved him from getting killed. Iron Resalence tried to shoulder bash the first Orochi but he learnt that mistake so he swiftly dodged then grabbed Iron Resalence and slashed him again. Iron Resalence grunted in pain and started to bleed little bit "Dammit if I can't kill this heathen soon I be too weak to carry on fighting" Iron Resalence thought to himself.

So Iron Resalence had idea to faint his attack hoping it would trick the swift Samurai into going for a dodge attack. Iron Resalence swinged a heavy then fainted it but in his surprise the Orochi was just standing there and waiting "Dammit it didn't worked" he mumbled to himself while he tries to grip onto his longsword. Then suddenly the emotionless Orochi stepped back and went into a pose with his sword behind his back then few seconds later he sprinted towards Iron Resalence In quick speed that even Iron Resalence doesn't know what to do against the Orochi. The Orochi slashed the side of his rib again making the bleeding worse, Iron Resalence screamed in pain that Knight Brimstone turn his around to him while he is clashed against the second Orochi seeing Iron Resalence barely standing.

"Shit I got to help him quickly before he get's himself killed" Knight Brimstone said to himself so he looked back to the quiet Orochi then grabbed his pugo with one hand while the other is holding of the Orochi's katana. He stabbed into the Orochi's guts while he lays against Knight Brimstone's chest "This is what you deserve you heathen pigs!" as he pushes the Orochi off his chest onto the muddy ground while he tries to breath with all the blood washing onto the thick mud making it completely red. Knight Brimstone sweared in Latin to the corpse of the Orochi then ran towards Iron Resalence to save him.

Iron Resalence stumbles onto the mud while gripping onto his longsword which is the only thing that keeps him from laying onto floor completely "Shine!" said the Orochi as he put his katana to Iron Resalence's throat to kill him but then suddenly Knight Brimstone leaped towards the Orochi and landed his weapon into Orochi's chest "Nani..." said the Orochi as he collapses onto the muddy floor while his blood slowly leaves his body forming a puddle around him. "Are you alright?" as Knight Brimstone reaches out his hand to help Iron Resalence "I'm fine thank you brother" as he grabs Knight Brimstone's hand and stand up "Can you still fight?" said Knight Brimstone "I will fight with every breath I got" replied Iron Resalence as he get his breath back.

"Good we just need t-" Knight Brimstone choked on his words when him and Iron Resalence turn their heads around behind them to see a Hitokiri dragging her axe along on the mud making a long line behind her "Ware ni yudane yo!" as the Hitokiri points to the two knights. "Look's like we got one more to kill brother, let's show her some manners shall we? Knight Brimstone?" said Iron Resalence but Knight Brimstone has chills in his spine and was shivering in fear as he sees his worst nightmare in the flesh in front of him. "Knight Brimstone are you okay?" as he worryingly look's at Knight Brimstone "KILL IT! DONT EVEN GIVE IT A CHANCE TO BREATHE!" as Knight Brimstone made a war cry and sprinted to the Hitokiri like a madman "Wait! Oh God dammit!" as Iron Resalence chases after Knight Brimstone to fight against the cold hearted Hitokiri...

**MEANWHILE TO KNIGHT STONE AND IRON BLOODCUT **

As Knight Stone and Iron Bloodcut finally pushed through the Samurai soldiers to get to Sentinel Skullcrusher, as they got closer to him they can bundle of bodies surrounding the enraged Sentinel while he is breathing heavily like an animal "Sir we are here to assist you to kill these worthless dogs" as Knight Stone walk's over the mutilated bodies. "Good! We need to kill those filths upon those posts!" as Sentinel Skullcrusher points his sword to the two posts where the archers are on the giant reinforced gates.

"Yes sir" said Knight Stone and Iron Bloodcut "Alright we just need to get those ropes with the claws on it" as Sentinel Skullcrusher ran towards a dropped crate with a corpse next to near the gate "Iron Bloodcut use this bow to keep them distracted while we climb. Got it?" as he hands the bow from the crate to Iron Bloodcut "I got it don't worry" as Iron Bloodcut quickly grab's the bow from Sentinel Skullcrusher's hand.

"Good, come Stone we got to hurry" as he quickly grab the ropes from the same crate where he got the bow from then Sentinel Skullcrusher and Knight Stone sprinted to the gates. They throw the ropes that cought onto the wooden rails of the watch posts but the sound of it landed catches the ears of the archers to come and check just to see Sentinel Skullcrusher and Knight Stone climbing upwards to them. The first Archer pulls the string on the bow but before he could release the arrow suddenly a arrow whistled into the wooded piller that's holding a roof for the post which it missed the first Archer's head.

The Archers now look at Iron Bloodcut from the bottom as he aims to first Archer's head then releasing the arrow that whistled through into the first Archer's head killing him while the blood exploded from his head. The second Archer from the other side of the gate takes cover behind a wooden piller. "Let's hurry it up Stone before more of those pigs show up" Knight Stone nods then quickly climbs along with Sentinel Skullcrusher while the rain rushes through them and wind roaring. As soon they finally climbed onto the first post, a Kensei and a Nobushi sprints from the second post on a wooden planked bridge on the gates that are connected to the second post to first post.

"Sir we got two heathens running towards us" as Knight Stone points at the two Samurai "Good! Let them come. I want to torture every life out them while they beg for mercy!" as Sentinel Skullcrusher had a crooked smile behind his helmet with rage in his tone. As the few seconds past the two Samurais arrived and then they unsheathe their weapons to prepare their fight. The Nobushi started the fight off with a kick into Knight Stone's stomach then stabbed him in the gut with little bit of blood coming out.

Sentinel Skullcrusher tried to shield bash the Kensei but he swiftly dodged then slash the side of his rib causing Sentinel Skullcrusher scream in pain and rage. Sentinel Skullcrusher slashed the side of Kensei's helmet causing it to crack and lose a piece that you can see the side of his face. The Kensei made a annoyed sigh that he hit Sentinel Skullcrusher with the hilt of his giant Katana causing Sentinel Skullcrusher to be dazed.

While Sentinel Skullcrusher and the Kensei are fighting, Knight Stone bashed the Nobushi causing one of her ribs to break. She responded with a kick and a heavy swing then Knight Stone whirl his flail around while Nobushi stepped back and started to wait for Knight Stone until he his out breath. Knight Stone ran out breath giving the Nobushi a advantage to attack so she went for the kick but Knight Stone dodged it which he surprised the Nobushi.

As soon he got his breath back the Nobushi tried to stab him but he parried her attack then he swinged his flail towards her skull causing to lose blood from her head and becoming dazed. As soon the daze disappears Knight Stone grabbed her and threw her off the bridge while she is horrifically screaming to her death then landed onto the surface with her head landing first causing the blood to splat out of her skull. Knight Stone looks down to her corpse then spat at it then he looks at the second archer who is still shooting arrows at Iron Bloodcut so he sprinted to the archer. The Kensei made a quick stab into Sentinel Skullcrusher's stomach in response to that Sentinel Skullcrusher swinged his shield then slashing him.

Both warriors are heavily wounded which one movement can even kill them easily. Sentinel Skullcrusher and the Kensei are staring at each other patiently to see who will attack first. Sentinel Skullcrusher made a war cry then was going to use a heavy so Kensei swiftly dodge then about to slash his opponent finishing their dual but Sentinel Skullcrusher fainted his heavy then flipped the Kensei behind him and shoving his shield into his stomach. He let go off his shield then he put both his hands on the sword then he made a swing giant towards the Kensei's and then he chopped off his head like a tree with a axe.

Sentinel Skullcrusher picked up his shield from the Kensei's stomach "Pigs" he spat at the corpse then he went to the second post to see Knight Stone rapidly beating the archer to death that you can even see his skull of much it's been beaten. "Stone is everything cleared on this forsaken gate?" as Sentinel Skullcrusher enters the post "Yes sir it's all cleared from these heathens" said Knight Stone "Good, you stay here and wait for us to clear the heather down there. Once we are done I give you a signal to open the gates... Got it?"

"I got it sir" he replied "Good see you soon" Sentinel Skullcrusher sprinted back to the rope where they climbed to kill the remaining Samurais.

Iron Resalence and Knight Brimstone are having a bloody fight against the heartless Hitokiri which Knight Brimstone was attacking none stop just to kill her but the Hitokiri kept blocking until she kicked him and swung her giant axe giving him amount of great pain to him. Iron Resalence shoulder bashed her away from Knight Brimstone keep him save. The Hitokiri made a annoyed grunt then she Rei sweep Iron Resalence causing him to tumble and before she could even finish him off, Knight Brimstone war cried and gashed her back.

She roared in pain then she turns around and swung her axe but Knight Brimstone dodged her attack and he tried to attack her but she parried it then she knocked him down onto the floor covering him in mud. The Hitokiri lifts her axe above her head and before she could kill him suddenly a sword went through her stomach, she turns her head around to see Iron Resalence gripping onto the sword that killed her. She breathed her last breath then collapsed onto the muddy floor with her crimson blood covering the brown coloured mud.

"Are you okay brother?" he reaches out his hand to his fellow comrade as the storm started to clear from the skies and the sun was beginning to be visible "Yeah I'm fine thank you" he grabs Iron Resalence hand and standed up. After he stood up he kicked the Hitokiri's corpse "Samurai scum. Let's go, I think we cleared this place now" as he walk's to the gates along with Iron Resalence.

Sentinel Skullcrusher climbed down from the gates then he sees Iron Bloodcut laying against a giant rock in front of the gates so he sprints to Iron Bloodcut but when he got closer he can see a arrow lodged into his stomach. "Bloodcut! Are you okay!?" Sentinel Skullcrusher takes out the arrow and replace with a clothe to stop the bleeding "I'm... fine just need some rest" he winced.

"If you call bleeding fine then you must be stupid to think so but lucky for you it hasn't touched your kidneys or anything important" as he cleans off the blood from his wounds "There that's clean from getting infected but you stay here while I go check on everyone else okay?" Iron Bloodcut put his thumbs up in response so Sentinel Skullcrushe nods and walk's away to check on the others.

Iron Resalence and Knight Brimstone sees Sentinel Skullcrusher walking by past the Samurai corpses so they sprinted towards him "Hey Sentinel! Wait!" Knight Brimstone waves his hand and runs to him "Ah Brimstone is everything cleared from those pigs?" said Sentinel Skullcrusher "Yes we killed every single one of those heathens" replied Knight Brimstone.

"Good, you two go help Bloodcut over to that rock" as Sentinel Skullcrusher points to the giant rock where Iron Bloodcut is "Alright come on Resalence" they both walk to Iron Bloodcut to treat his wounds.

Sentinel Skullcrusher walk's to the corpse of Sentinel Nametaker which made Sentinel Skullcrusher cry out tears and memories of his friend. So he picked up his body while everyone around him was picking up the crates and their gear, he walked to a tree where he started to bury the corpse next to the gate.

**SOMETIME LATER**

Sentinel Skullcrusher was kneeling in front of Sentinel Nametaker's grave with his helmet on top of it then voice behind him said "Sir I'm sorry to disturb you but everything is ready now" said a soldier then Sentinel Skullcrusher turns his head little and said "Alright soldier go to the gates with your comrades and wait for me" the soldier bows his head and walk's back to the gate where everyone is. "Goodbye old friend..." he takes a deep breath and stands up then walk's to the gate with sun shining behind him.

Everyone was ready to enter through the gate they are just wait for Sentinel Skullcrusher to give the signal for Knight Stone to open it. While Iron Resalence and Knight Brimstone are carrying Iron Bloodcut they see Sentinel Skullcrusher walking by and stood in front of everyone "Everyone prepare to enter!" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher as he nods to Knight Stone to open that gate. He nods also then he pulls the lever that the two giant doors open wide showing a lot of light because of the sun behind blinding everyone until they enter...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Beginning Of A Journey **

As soon they have entered through the massive gates they can finally see without the sun blinding them. It was beautiful, the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful with trees being all green and healthy with purple petals, no fog or rain just a clear sky with the sun shining bright and birds chirping as they fly by them. But there was no village but a barrack that was on the side of the path leading forwards.

"There's nothing here" said Knight Stone as he walk's through the gates that are wide open while everyone behind him follows "I can see why, this place looks peaceful" as Knight Brimstone looks around the beautiful area. "It may look beautiful but there's always something hiding that looks unlikely" Sentinel Skullcrusher looks at the barracks cautiously "Bloodcut and Resalence go check on our men! Brimstone and Stone go sniff out the barracks, if anything in there moves kill it!" Sentinel Skullcrusher points at the Small old Barrack.

All four of them nodded and went to do what they have been told to. Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone checked through the windows to find anyone in there then they went to the door while gripping onto their weapons. They both nodded at each other then they kicked down the door and rushed in but no one was inside, they looked around the place to find a rack full of weapons, a chest filled with armour pieces and half eaten foods on a small table next to their beds.

"It stinks here of heathens" as Knight Stone tries to cover his helmet with a piece of rag to keep out the smell from entering his helmet "Do they even wash here?" Knight Brimstone picks up a empty dirty bowl and he smells it but it smelt so bad he threw out of the window. "Well nothing is here from the look's of it, let's go" Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone walk's through the door with the sun shining through it. They both walked over to Sentinel Skullcrusher "Sentinel there's no one in there except for half eaten food and a sickening smell to it" Sentinel Skullcrusher smells Knight Brimstone's armour "By the Jerusalem it stinks!" he quickly take's a step away from Knight Brimstone.

"Stone go get some our men to clean that pigs pen for us to sleep in for tonight and Knight Brimstone go check on those Irons if they need help with the people" as he folds his arm while watching everyone setting up. "Yes sir" they both said then walk to their tasks while the sun is setting in making the clouds bright orange.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

It has turned into night with stars being bright in the sky and the white moon blooming as the legion heads in the Barracks and tents to rest after a very hard day's work.

Iron Bloodcut, Iron Resalence and other young knights went inside the barracks while Knight Stone, Knight Brimstone, Sentinel Skullcrusher and other older soldiers went to sleep in the tents. As they all went in bed, they shut their eyes and drifted into a quiet peaceful abyss for tomorrow's journey...

**MORNING **

It was all dark but there was unsettling gurgling of Sentinel Nametaker while he is walking over to Sentinel Skullcrusher as he is paralyse to move and even talk. Sentinel Nametaker reaches his hand to Sentinel Skullcrusher's face but then he woke up and gasping for air while seeing the sun rising "Thank god..." as he sighs of relief. He gets up and puts on his muddied armour then steps outside the tent to see everyone picking up crates and packing up the tents.

"Ah good morning sir oh and by the way I forgot to show you this" Knight Stone hands a old map to Sentinel Skullcrusher "A map?" as he looks at the marks on it "Indeed sir there's even the exact location where Apollyon died in" Sentinel Skullcrusher pauses then looks up to Knight Stone "Apollyon? We must get there immediately! A perfect spot for us to make a home and rebuild. Alright Stone go get your gear and gather the men for the journey" as he looks back at the map. "Yes sir" he rushes to his task to organise the people for the journey.

**SOMETIME LATER**

Knight Brimstone and Knight Stone walk's toward Sentinel Skullcrusher who is in front line of the soldiers and knights "Is everything set?" he has his arms behind his back while looking down into the deep dark beautiful forest "Yes sir we just waiting for your movement now" said Knight Stone. "Alright let's move!" he waves his hand to signal everyone to start walking.

They all walk inside the forest while following the path to the infamous Shard where it all began... It has been hours of walking with the sun shining behind them "Alright everyone we can settle for few minutes to rest then we are back to walking!" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher. Everyone put down the crates then sat on them and laid against the trees then they drank some water to quince their thirst. Sentinel Skullcrusher leaned against the tree and reading the map while Knight Stone, Knight Brimstone, Iron Bloodcut and Iron Resalence all sat next each in circle and having a conversation between each other.

"So how is Skullcrusher, Stone?" as Knight Brimstone looks at Sentinel Skullcrusher "He is still traumatise of what happened to Nametaker. I can even hear Skullcrusher talk about him in his sleep" as he looks at Sentinel Skullcrusher also. "I know the feeling of lost too..." Iron Bloodcut looks down on the floor of griefing memories of his master with a little tear running down onto his cheek. "Indeed we all have lost our love ones but we fight in memory of them that keeps us strong and united together" Iron Resalence take's a giant sip of water from his flask. "It's beautiful here surprisingly" as Knight Brimstone looks around the beautiful tress "Indeed it is, very peaceful and good to get away from fights time to time" said Iron Resalence.

"Yeah too peaceful..." Knight Stone looks around the trees cautiously while still sitting "You always worry too much Stone hell you might even think ghosts are real!" Knight Brimstone jokingly laughs and so did the others. "Ah I wish we can have this peaceful conversation all day" said Knight Brimstone with his hands behind his head while laying against the tree "Me too" as Iron Bloodcut has his legs cross together. It was a peaceful silence between all of them while the birds were chirping and the butterflies are flying by past them until Sentinel Skullcrusher walk's upon them "Alright you four time to move, get everyone ready" Sentinel Skullcrusher walk's away from the four knights.

"Looks like break time is over" Iron Bloodcut sighs and get's up "Indeed" while Iron Resalence, Knight Brimstone and Knight Stone get's up also. "See you all soon, I'm going to check on the men" Knight Stone walk's away to check on the soldiers "I go help him, you two just get ready to walk" Knight Brimstone quickly walk's to Knight Stone. "Come brother let's not waste time" Iron Resalence put his hand onto Iron Bloodcut's shoulder "Alright let's go" they both walked to the line getting ready to move.

Everyone was lined up behind Sentinel Skullcrusher and ready to move "Let's go!" Sentinel Skullcrusher's waves his hand forward then proceeds to walk forwards down into the path with everyone behind him.

**HOURS LATER**

The Sun was covered by light clouds with little breezes of wind blowing through the line of knights.

Sentinel Skullcrusher was looking on his map to see if he was going in the right direction to the Shard until he looks up to see a line of blood leading to the left of the forest where there was no path. "STOP!" shouted Sentinel Skullcrusher causing everyone behind him to stop walking "Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone come with me!" Sentinel Skullcrusher unsheathe his sword and so did the two knights as they follow the Sentinel.

The three of them walk inside the dark forest to follow the line of blood with only little light shining through the branches "Okay you two we might be near I can even hear someone so keep your guards up" as Sentinel Skullcrusher grips onto his weapon with Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone behind him watching his back.

As soon they reached at the end of the bloody trail they see a heavily wounded Black Prior laying against the blooded tree with his armour ripped to pieces and having a hard time to breath while there was a wolf with deep cut wounds laying dead next to him. "What in God's name! Take him back with us quickly! Before he dies to his wound!" as Sentinel Skullcrusher, Knight Brimstone and Knight Stone picks him up then quickly rushes back to their group.

The four of them got back then quickly lay the wounded and the unconscious Black Prior onto the floor in front of the line of Knights "Doctor! Treat this man's wound quickly!" Sentinel Skullcrusher shoves the Doctor towards the Black Prior who was on the floor. The Doctor quickly attended to his wounds by getting clean white rags to wipe the blood off the bite marks and scratches on him to examine the wounds. He looks more into the wound "Hmm good thing you brought him here quickly as you can if you didn't he could've have died from blood lost" the Doctor stands up "The wraps of cloth can hold off the blood from leaving his body so whatever you do don't let those wraps fall off"

"Okay thank you Doctor you can go back now" the Doctor bows his head to Sentinel Skullcrusher then walk's back into the line "We are going have to wait here until he get's better and able to walk again" as Sentinel Skullcrusher sits down beside the Black Prior "Yes sir" they both said as Knight Stone and Knight Brimstone sit down also to wait. It has been thirty minutes but the Black Prior was still unconscious.

"Hey Stone go check if he is breathing" Knight Stone nodded to Sentinel Skullcrusher's request and stands up then put his ear to the Black Prior's mouth "Yeah he's breathing and alive" he lifts his head up and sits back down. "What the hell happened to him out there" as Knight Brimstone looks at the unconscious Black Prior with his legs crossed together on the floor "Hell knows whatever he is doing in the wild but if he doesn't wake up soon enough we just have to lay him against the tree and hope for the best" said Sentinel Skullcrusher.

Then Suddenly the Black Prior coughed out little bit of blood then finally gain conscious again "Did I... Did I killed that wretched beast... Wait where am I?" as he rubs his head and looks around in confusion. "You mean that dead wolf? Yes you had it sliced up to bits but my question is what the hell are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" as Sentinel Skullcrusher is standing up with his arms folded. "I was captured by the Samurai bastards until I escaped and got lost in the middle of the forest. Then there was that wolf which I presume you saw who tried to feast on me but I emerged the hunter" as he stands up.

"I see and what is your name hunter?" Sentinel Skullcrusher looks at the blooded and exhausted Black Prior "My name is Hutch Colin. I am in your dept for saving me." he kneels down in front of Sentinel Skullcrusher "I see... Well to repay me you shall join our order and become one us. Leaving your old life behind and begin anew, I shall rename you... Iron Shadow" he reaches out his hand to Iron Shadow to help him stand. Iron Shadow grabs his hand and stands up "Your one of us now and your first order is to get a flask then go in the line for the journey" he points to the line of knights behind him. "Yes sir" he bows his head and grabs a flask of water then went into the line. "Stone and Brimstone let's go" the two knights stands up then follows Sentinel Skullcrusher to the front of the line then proceeds to their soon ending journey.

**SOMETIME LATER**

The more they have travelled further down into the path the less tress there was making it almost a open field.

Iron Bloodcut, Iron Resalence and Iron Shadow was in the middle of the walking line. "So your new here I take it?" as Iron Bloodcut tries to start a conversation "Yes I just got recently recruited by Sentinel Skullcrusher who saved my life" Iron Shadow looks forward while talking and walking "So that is why we have halted but it was a good thing if your life was on it" said Iron Resalence.

"Yes a very good thing I would have probably died to blood lost if wasn't to Sentinel Skullcrusher and the Doctor who attended to my wounds" he holds onto his ribs so the wraps doesn't fall down "Well it's good to have you aboard with us" said Iron Bloodcut. "Indeed it is but what is your name?" Iron Resalence look's at Iron Shadow "Iron Shadow" he replied. "Ah I see well it's good to-" suddenly Sentinel Skullcrusher shouted stop that interrupted Iron Resalence from saying anymore.

Sentinel Skullcrusher look's around lesser tress that he heard rustles from "There's something here... Keep watch out!" Sentinel Skullcrusher unsheathe his sword and so did the others.

Then suddenly black armoured soldiers and knights emerges from the trees "Unsheathe your weapons and no one will get killed out of hostility" said a black armoured Conqueror who walk's in front of Sentinel Skullcrusher. Sentinel Skullcrusher look's around the whole area just to see the black armoured soldiers and knights outnumbered his legion then Knight Stone whispers into his ear behind him "Sir I know you want to fight back but we are outnumbered and if we do it will kill some of us in the battle. Let's just surrender without anymore bloodshed" Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs and drops his weapon "Everyone drop your weapons now!" everyone drops their weapons into the muddy floor.

"Thank you but I am dearly sorry to do this" the black armoured Conquerer hits Sentinel Skullcrusher's head with his shield knocking him unconscious into dark darkness...

**UNKNOWN TIME LATER**

Sentinel Skullcrusher wakes up inside a cage on a carriage with his legion "What... What happened?" Sentinel Skullcrusher rubs his head where the Conqueror hitted. "They bloody knocked us all out" said Knight Brimstone "Why?" he said in confusion "We dont know ourselves but at least no one is killed and robbed" said Knight Stone. "Where are we anyway?" Sentinel Skullcrusher looks through the gaps in the cage but in his pleasant surprise...

They were in the Shard where the massive like mountain entrance gates opens wide for the carriage they were in to enter then the giant bridge slams down covering the pit filled with wooden spikes letting the second giant gates open wide. The driver goes through the second entrance into the city with the people in their homes watching the carriage riding through their windows above. Sentinel Skullcrusher was speechless of how beautiful and colourful of the giant city as they ride through until suddenly carriage stops in front of a giant building that was the central of the city. "Oi! You with the helmet as a bucket get out, the rest of you stay in there!" said the black armoured soldier as he unlocks the gate door for the cage but Sentinel Skullcrusher spits at the soldier's face.

"Gah you bastard! I teach you some manners!" the soldier unsheathe his weapon and lifts it above his head but the black armoured Conqueror grabs his wrist then taking the weapon off his hands "Please do not try kill our guests. Our Lord will be quite displeased with that but I will take it from here" said the back armoured Conqueror. "Yes Inquisitor Lareth" the soldier mumbled as he walk's away, Inquisitor Lareth sighs "Sorry about some of our rude soldiers. They are little bit aggressive but once you get to know them their not bad guys... Anyway please do step out of the cage our Lord is waiting"

Inquisitor Lareth reaches out his hand to Sentinel Skullcrusher but he hesitates to grab his hand for few seconds then he finally grabs his hand then steps out of the cage. "Take our guests to the barracks would you kindly?" the soldier on the carriage who was the rider nods to Inquisitor Lareth's request then rides away to the barracks "Hey!" before Sentinel Skullcrusher could chase the carriage out of worrisome Inquisitior Lareth gently puts his hand onto Sentinel Skullcrusher's shoulder. "Don't worry they will be safe just follow me please" Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs "Alright lead on" they walk inside the giant building to see the Lord of the Shard.

**INSIDE THE THRONE ROOM**

The throne room was filled with giant windows that it was enough for the sun to brighten the room while there was two Wardens and Lawbringers on the left and the right side of the throne chair.

Sentinel Skullcrusher and Inquisitor Lareth walk's all the way to the bottom where the Lord is sitting on throne chair. As they finally reached the bottom Inquisitor Lareth kneels in front of the Lord "My Lord here is our long awaited guest" but Sentinel Skullcrusher wasn't kneeling but was in shock of surprise when he took more look at the Lord "Wait... No it can't be... How the living devil are you here!?"

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A Old Face In A New Place **

Sentinel Skullcrusher turned into disbelief of seeing a old face that he never thought of seeing again in his life time.

"Ah Sentinel Skullcrusher what a pleasure to see you again, leave us" as the Black Prior stands up from his chair while everyone in the room left "You was the personal guard of Varin the last time I saw him! Where is he?!" as Sentinel Skullcrusher hastily asked the caped Black Prior. "I will show you" as he leads Sentinel Skullcrusher to his giant bedroom and went inside revealing Apollyon's helmet between Saint Varin's helmet and a unfamiliar Lionheart Warden helmet with a Iron Worm ornament inside a cuboid glass case next to the fire place he had inside his room. "What have you done to him?!" Sentinel Skullcrusher grabs the Black Prior's leather chest armour and shaking him to demand him for answers.

"Please do calm down I didn't slew him... Those heretics who raided us did" as he moves Sentinel Skullcrusher's hands away from his chest "How did you even got out of the Stronghold in the first place huh?!" questioned Sentinel Skullcrusher "I shall tell you. Here take a seat next to the fireplace" Sentinel Skullcrusher and the Black Prior sat on a chair each in front of the fire.

"You see I fought along with Varin for our last battle against the heretics but then suddenly a wretched Valkyrie threw a spear into my chest missing my heart luckily but it did put me unconscious. As soon she pulled the spear out of me I have regain conscious just to see my old friend laying dead next to me... I was filled with unspeakable rage but I knew if I moved I would be killed for good so I played dead. They picked me and Varin up then took us outside of the Stronghold just to throw us into a pile of bodies of our fallen comrades. I saw chance to get away so I picked up Varin's helmet and sprinted as fast as I could away from those heretics. It has been several days without food so I finally collapsed onto the floor but then a spark of hope happened, a group of knights from the Shard was walking by after they were hunting for food until they saw me on the floor. They quickly picked me up then bought me in and helped me back in better health then they made me their new Lord ever since what happened years ago" he explained.

Sentinel Skullcrusher was in silence and trying to process it all "But why did they made you their new Lord?" he said in a confused tone "They had no Lords nor leaders to lead them. All they had was Apollyon's helmet as a shrine to pray upon but once they heard of Varin's work on killing the Vikings they have been trying to reach him but the journey was too far for them. So they recognised Varin's mark on his helmet and made me their new Lord to carry on the work of Apollyon"

"I... I... I don't know what to say" as he looks down onto the red carpet "I leave you to rest, I be tending to my duties" he stands up from his red soft chair and puts on his Erzebet's Valor helm "Wait! What is your name then?" said Sentinel Skullcrusher. "My name is Septimus" he walk's outside of his bedroom leaving Sentinel Skullcrusher to sit there and absorb all the things he heard...

After minutes of absorbing he finally stood up from the red soft chair and took a deep breath then left the room to check on his people. He stepped out of the building while the sun was setting in with the orange clouds covering it above. He walk's to the barracks and went inside but his group was not in there. He walked out the brarracks then sees Inquisitor Lareth walking by "Hey Lareth!" Sentinel Skullcrusher caught Inquisitor Lareth's attention so he stopped walking and waited for Sentinel Skullcrusher to come to him. "It is Lareth right" as Sentinel Skullcrusher walk up to Inquisitor Lareth "Yes it is, can I help you with something?" asked the black armoured Conqueror "Yeah where is my group?" said Sentinel Skullcrusher as he fold his arms.

"Ah yes they all went in that tavern. Just walk to that street over there then walk to the left" as Inquisitor Lareth points at the street behind him. "Okay thank you" said Sentinel Skullcrusher as he walk pass Inquisitor Lareth "Non forsit" as he watches Sentinel Skullcrusher walk pass him then into the street. While Sentinel Skullcrusher was walking towards the tarven that his group was in. Few civilians of the Shard greeted Sentinel Skullcrusher as he walk's by them "Bonum vesperam!" as two of the civilians waves at Sentinel Skullcrusher as he walk's pass them. "uh bonum vesperam" as he waves back at them while walking.

After minutes of walking he finally made it to the tarven as the moon is blooming bright at the wooden door in front of Sentinel Skullcrusher. He opens the door as the light of the torches shines upon then he enters revealing it was full of black armoured soldiers and his group drinking while laughing as they spill some of their drinks onto the floor. "Ahh Sentinel! Come! Come! said Knight Brimstone as he gestures Sentinel Skullcrusher to come to the small wooden round table they were sitting at. Sentinel Skullcrusher walk's to the table then sat down on a wooden chair with his legion "So did anyone here treat you all like shit while I was gone" as Sentinel Skullcrusher waves at the bartender for a drink.

"Not at all sir instead they even welcomed us surprisingly" as Knight Stone drinks his ale from his tankard "Welcomed?" questioned Sentinel Skullcrusher as he receives his drink from the bartender and thanks him with a gesture. "Yes they just greet us and waved at us... They even told us where this tarven was" as Iron Bloodcut holds tankard filled with water "Your drinking water in a tarven?" as Sentinel Skullcrusher drinks his ale and looks at Iron Bloodcut of curiosity. Iron Bloodcut looks at Knight Brimstone then looks back at Sentinel Skullcrusher "I'm just taking advice from a wise knight that once told me back at the boat" as he drinks his water while Knight Brimstone faintly smiles and drinks his ale.

"I'm glad we can sit together and drink without worrying of any attacks happening" said Iron Resalence "You got that right I'm sick of having the stench of blood from heretics" Sentinel Skullcrusher takes a zip from his tankard. "Deus vult to that" as Knight Brimstone raise he tankard up in the air then drinks it. "It's better here then the heretics barrack that me and Iron Resalence was sleeping in, it was stinking of them" said Iron Bloodcut.

"So sir what was inside that building the Conqueror lead you in? asked Iron Shadow as he fold his arms with his drink on the table in front of him "It's... It's complicated" as Sentinel Skullcrusher chugs down on the ale then orders another one. "Must be sir you just drank whole tankard of ale in one swoop" Knight Stone jokingly said "But please tell us" as Knight Stone put down his drink to listen and so did everyone else. Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs "Well I just met one of Saint Varin's Saint Guard who is the Lord of the Shard who is named Septimus but... but..." he stops talking and looks at the table out of guilt "But what sir" asked Iron Resalence but Sentinel Skullcrusher didn't answered.

Everyone went from smiles to frowns and went silent as they knew what Sentinel Skullcrusher was going to say while everyone else in the tarven was laughing and talking. "Let's go back to the barracks I'm getting tired anyway" as Knight Stone slams the tankard on the table and stands up from the wooden chair then walk away along with Iron Resalence, Knight Brimstone and Iron Bloodcut leaving Sentinel Skullcrusher and Iron Shadow at the table.

"Did any events happened before I joined the legion?" questioned Iron Shadow as he drinks his ale then wipes some of it off his lips. Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs "Yes something did happened which our Lord Saint Varin died in our old Stronghold" as he chugs down another tankard of ale then orders another "Died how?" asked Iron Shadow.

"Vikings. Those heretics killed him and others while taking our Stronghold" he said in a angered tone while he clenches his hand. "Oh... I'm sorry I asked, I shouldn't have asked about a man who I barely know nor by business is" said Iron Shadow. "It's alright you didn't knew what happened days ago since you just joined us. Anyway come let's go back to the barracks we probably got some work to do tomorrow" Iron Shadow nods to Sentinel Skullcrusher and finishes his drink of ale then him and Sentinel Skullcrusher stands up while leaving a purse of steel on the table then they left the tarven.

Sentinel Skullcrusher and Iron Shadow walk down the same street where Sentinel Skullcrusher followed while the post lanterns helped them see through the dark.

They finally made it to the barracks then they quietly entered without waking up everyone inside as they snored loud. "Goodnight Shadow and rest well" whispered Sentinel Skullcrusher as he sneakily walked to his bed "Goodnight sir" while he also sneakily walk to his bed. Sentinel Skullcrusher took his armour and boots off then slithered into his bed and closed his eyes going into the dark abyss.

There was that chilling gurgling noise of Sentinel Nametaker again but louder. Sentinel Skullcrusher looks down upon his hands to see Sentinel Nametaker's blood on them then suddenly as Sentinel Skullcrusher looks up he sees Sentinel Nametaker's rotten face looking at him and saying "WAKE UP!"

Sentinel Skullcrusher woke up and gasped for air then looked around to see everyone putting their armour on and yawning as they got up. "Come on everyone! We got duties to do! And the more we hurry up the more work can be done!" shouted Inquisitor Lareth. Inquisitor Lareth walk's over to Sentinel Skullcrusher's bed "Ah Skullcrusher sorry to disturb you but my Lord request to see you in his bedroom" as Inquisitor Lareth put his arms behind his back "What for?" as he rubs his eyes and stretches "I do not know I'm afraid but do please honor his request"

"Alright I be there" as Sentinel Skullcrusher yawns "Thank you, I shall not disturb you anymore" Inquisitor bows his head then walk's away. Sentinel Skullcrusher rub his eyes and put on his armour then exits the barracks along with everyone else. As soon he stepped out of the barracks the sun is shining bright giving the Shard a beautiful atmosphere, he sees a carriage full of people galloping by but strangely some of them looked bruised, beaten and some even looked terrified but he didn't had time to think so he heads down in the street where it leads to the building where Lord Septimus is in. Sentinel Skullcrusher walked to the building and enters then walked down to the bottom where he sees two black armoured Lawbringers with capes are guarding the door that leads to Lord Septimus's room.

As soon Sentinel Skullcrusher got near the wooden door the two Lawbringers stepped in front of it and made a cross to block the way with their poleaxe. "State your purpose" said the first Lawbringer "Inquisitor Lareth told me that your Lord wanted to speak to me" replied Sentinel Skullcrusher. "Are you Skullcrusher?" said the second Lawbringer "Yes I am" with his arms folded "Ah sorry, proceed" both of them made way to let Sentinel Skullcrusher in, Sentinel Skullcrusher walk's pass the two black armoured caped Lawbringers then proceeds to Lord Septimus's room. As soon he made it to Lord Septimus's room he sees him talking to two Wardens, one is a female and another is a male. Lord Septimus notices Sentinel Skullcrusher "Ah Skullcrusher come in I have been wanting to ask you something" as Lord Septimus gave a welcome gesture to him. Sentinel Skullcrusher enters the room "Before I say anything I would like to introduce you to my Saint Guards. This is Saint Guard Wolf and this is Saint Guard Batavia" said Lord Septimus.

"The pleasure of meeting you" as Saint Guard Batavia handshakes Sentinel Skullcrusher "Hm nice to meet you" mumbled Saint Guard Wolf with her arms folded. "Now we know our names I would like to ask if you want to come with me and my Saint Guards to confront sheeps in wolf's clothing" Lord Septimus said calmly "Sheeps in wolf's clothing?" questioned Sentinel Skullcrusher "You will find out soon enough but will you come with us?" he looks at Sentinel Skullcrusher for an answer. "I can't see why not" as he shrugs "Excellent! It will be interesting to see you fight along with us but when you are ready we be outside of the gates on our horses when you got armour and weapon ready" as Lord Septimus and the Saint Guards walk out of his room leaving Sentinel Skullcrusher alone in the room.

Sentinel Skullcrusher puts on his helmet but before he goes to join Lord Septimus he takes one glance at Saint Varin's helmet then leaves Lord Septimus's room to go outside of gates to find out who are the sheeps in wolf's clothing that Lord Septimus meant...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Not All What It Seems To Be**

Sentinel Skullcrusher goes to the giant gates where he sees Lord Septimus, Saint Guard Wolf, Saint Guard Batavia and Inquisitor Lareth on their horses near the giant gates. "Ah Skullcrusher you are here I just got your horse ready near that stable there" Lord Septimus point to the stables where Sentinel Skullcrusher's horse is in "Alright thank you" Sentinel Skullcrusher walk's over to the stables then climb on the horse and rode to Lord Septimus "Okay I'm ready" said Sentinel Skullcrusher.

"Good we shall start riding then" Lord Septimus whistles loudly then suddenly everyone starts riding their horses and a carriage to follow Lord Septimus. Lord Septimus was following a muddy path next to a open field with crops growing on it while the sun is shining beautifully "So where exactly are we riding at?" questioned Sentinel Skullcrusher while riding beside Lord Septimus "A village guarded by it's warriors" as he carries on looking forward to path "A village of what exactly?" said Sentinel Skullcrusher.

Lord Septimus look's at Sentinel Skullcrusher "Sheeps like I said before and you will find out why..." he said in a calm tone. "But here is my question... Where is Sentinel Nametaker? I would used to hear Saint Varin talk about him and you everytime I am with him" he asked as he still follows the path along everyone behind him but Sentinel Skullcrusher was complete silence while looking down. Lord Septimus now realises what happened Sentinel Nametaker by just judging Sentinel Skullcrusher's sudden silence "Oh I see... I'm sorry I have asked a such griefing question" he said in a sympathetic tone "It's alright I'm used to it..." he mumbled. There was seconds of quietness between Sentinel Skullcrusher and Lord Septimus except for the sounds of galloping of the horses they are riding on and the others behind.

Saint Guard Batavia then suddenly whispers to Lord Septimus's ear "My Lord are you sure it was a good idea to bring him with us? We just met him" as he look's at Sentinel Skullcrusher "You mean you met him and it will be a good opportunity to show him the true nature of sheeps in wolf's clothing..." he said in a calming voice. Saint Guard Wolf look's at Sentinel Skullcrusher "So Skullcrusher how did you met our Lord?" she questioned as she gallops near Sentinel Skullcrusher "He used to proctect my Lord before the heretics came and raided our Stronghold" he explained. "Hm I see and where exactly is your Lord then?" she asked but Sentinel Skullcrusher was in silence again.

"He died" everyone was in silence again for a minute until Inquisitor Lareth said "We are almost there so please do prepare yourselves" while looking at his map. "Thank you Inquisitor Lareth I'm sure everyone will be prepared" said Lord Septimus "Ah I see it now. Remember everyone no cowardice and no hesitation!" he shouted as they approach a village "Yes Lord Septimus!" everyone shouted while Sentinel Skullcrusher tried to take a good look at the village so he galloped near to it. As soon he got nearer to it in his confusion he sees two Wardens guarding the small main gate of the small village so he galloped back to Lord Septimus.

"What the hell is this! These people are one of us!" he said in frustration "Calm yourself. We are just here to recruit some of them" said Lord Septimus in a calm tone "I still don't understand why you call them bloody sheep!" he roars from the top of his throat. "You will see soon enough, everyone leave your horses here! We will walk in their by foot!" everyone galloped into the trees and hitched their horses around the trees then left the carriage near a tree then they walked towards the village.

As soon they walked near the small main gate, the two Wardens stepped forward and halted them "Oi what is your business here?" asked the first Warden. "We are just here to recruit some of your people for our legion" said Lord Septimus in his calm tone.

"Yeah? Well piss off we barely standing for ourselves" said the second Warden in a rude manner. Lord Septimus sighs "I knew you sheeps wouldn't let us in but we are not leaving with nothing I'm afraid..." he chillingly said.

The two Wardens was about reach their weapons until suddenly arrows whistled through their skulls causing their corpses to land onto the muddy ground with their crimson blood slowly making a bloody puddle around their corpses. As they walk pass the corpses Sentinel Skullcrusher looked at them in complete shock while following Lord Septimus.

As they have entered through they could see the villagers washing their clothes and farming while the children was chasing each other playfully. Sentinel Skullcrusher felt a bad chill in his spine like something bad will happen but when the villagers notice a black armoured group of soldiers and knights they sent their young ones into their homes.

Lord Septimus walked in front of his group while the whole village stood around them "Hello brothers and sisters my name is Septimus the leader of this remanent of the Blackstone army. We have came here to offer a choice... The first one is to join and fight along with us to kill any heretics or sheeps to make Knights orders and Ashfeld whole again but the second choice... Stay as sheeps to a false shepherd and die like lambs here knowing savages or heathens will come and raid this peaceful village with countless deaths... So any willing fighters?" there was a moment of silence with only chickens clerking.

Then suddenly eleven Knights and soldiers emerged behind the villagers then one of them shouted "Leave now! Or face the consequences!" as they unsheathe their weapons "Give us few moments we will come back to all of you once we dealt with the sheeps" Lord Septimus sighs then unsheathe his sword while everyone behind him unsheathe their weapons also. Every villager screamed and ran into their homes then shut their doors leaving the village quiet with only Lord Septimus's group and the village's Knights.

A moment of silence... With only gust of wind until finally they all charged at each other in the middle of the village while they warcried. Everyone was fighting in giant crowd where Sentinel Skullcrusher was fighting against a caped Lawbringer, Inquistor Lareth clashing against a coppered Warden, Saint Guard Batavia and Saint Guard Wolf fighting one Peacekeeper and one Gladiator while protecting Lord Septimus. Sentinel Skullcrusher clashes weapons the against Lawbringer's "Traitor! How could you make a vile act against your own blood!?" roared the enraged Lawbringer "I... I didn't know!" Sentinel Skullcrusher stammers while trying to explain out his words.

"Liar!" he shoves Sentinel Skullcrusher away from him then made a quick slash across Sentinel Skullcrusher's rib causing him to grunt in pain. He angrily bashed the Lawbringer then slashed across his helmet leaving a scratch mark across his visor then he roared and swinged his poleaxe but Sentinel Skullcrusher blocked it. The Lawbringer landed a heavy that Sentinel Skullcrusher blocked but then he proceeds to shove him then quick slashed Sentinel Skullcrusher's leg this time. In return Sentinel Skullcrusher swinged his shield that knocked away the caped Lawbringer.

The Lawbringer hits Sentinel Skullcrusher's face with his shaft causing his nose and mouth to bleed underneath his helmet. In his rage he hitted Lawbringer's throat with his shield causing the Lawbringer putting one of his hands to his throat gasping for air. Before Sentinel Skullcrusher could even attack the Lawbringer punched his face causing him to stagger. Sentinel Skullcrusher annoyingly sighs then the caped Lawbringer was about to swing his axe but Sentinel Skullcrusher dodged then he shoved his shield into Lawbringer's foot leaving it impaled.

He screamed in pain then suddenly Sentinel Skullcrusher gripped onto his blade then he swinged and nudged into his throat with his hilt covering it with blood. The crimson blood was dripping like rain drops from his throat while he gurgled as he collapsed onto the dusted floor with his crimson blood mixed with dust. Sentinel Skullcrusher stood there in shock knowing he killed one of his own knight brother with his blood on his weapon. His mind was somewhere else until he heard roars of men and women fighting that snapped him out of his trance. He sees Inquisitor Lareth fighting the coppered Warden so he sprinted towards them to help Inquisitor Lareth.

As soon he got there he sees Inquisitor Lareth brutally bashing the Warden's skull in with his shield with the blood splattering over his helmet then he looked up to Sentinel Skullcrusher "Ah Skullcrusher sorry for you to waste your time coming here to help me" as he picks up his flail from the ground while getting his breath back. "Uh no need to apologise..." he said slowly as he look at the Warden's crushed head "Let's kill the rest of the assailants shall we?" Inquisitor Lareth cracked his neck that even Sentinel Skullcrusher could hear the crunching noises from it while the roaring and screaming of men and women are fighting.

Sentinel Skullcrusher and Inquisitor Lareth sprinted to help any anyone in need of assistance. While Sentinel Skullcrusher and Inquisitor Lareth goes to help the soldiers and Knights the Saint Guards are fighting the two protectors of the village. Saint Guard Batavia shoulder bashed the Peacekeeper then proceeds to slash two times to her rib leaving her a few bleeding wounds while the Gladiator dazed Saint Guard Wolf with his buckler then toe stab her foot causing her to angrily scream in pain. She punched his face and she lifts her longsword above her head then lands it down but the Gladiator parried the top strike then he made quick poke attack at her right arm causing her more agonising pain.

The Peacekeeper roughly grabs Saint Guard Batavia's arm where he was holding his longsword then proceeds to stab into the side of his stomach three times causing him to bleed as it slowly drips down from its wound. He grunts in pain and pushed the Peacekeeper away from him then he swinged his sword across the Peacekeeper's stomach. The Peacekeeper swiftly dodged back then looked down upon her stomach wound "bastardis!" she angrily shouted then she dashed forward and shoved her sword into Saint Guard Batavia's right shoulder while twisting the blade in his shoulder.

He howled in pain then he slapped away the dagger she had in her other hand and grabbed the Peacekeeper's throat with one hand then chopped her arm off that was holding the blade with the longsword in his other hand. She tried to scream out the pain but Saint Guard Batavia was gripping onto her throat so tight she couldn't even breath or talk like a fish breathing for air that will kill her in seconds. She tried all her best to get out of the Warden's grip even though she desperately wiggled and rapidly punching his arm but there was no use as she slowly stops punching then her arm drops down like a ragdoll.

She was lifeless now as she is just hanging onto Saint Guard Batavia's hand until he let go of the throat letting the body dropped onto the ground.

Saint Guard Wolf shoulder bashed the Gladiator then slashes him two times then she tries the same thing again but this time the Gladiator swiftly dodged her and pokes her with his trident. She uses a heavy slash again then as soon the Gladiator was about to poke her again she fainted her swing then parried the poke from the Gladiator. She dropped her sword then started to brutally punching his face with her bare fist emotionlessly. She wouldn't stop punching even when the remaining enemies are dead she wouldn't even look around to see she will just keep punching until she could see the Gladiator's skull exposing from his head. Saint Guard Batavia approaches Saint Guard Wolf while he sighs "Wolf your doing it again..." Saint Guard Wolf stops then finally snaps out of it.

"Shit again? I need to control my bloodlust" as she makes a little smile behind her helmet then drops the body of the Gladiator while the crimson blood slowly drips down upon the skull. "You definitely need to, your know Lord Septimus hates it when your not concentrating onto the battlefield especially people around you" the noise of fighting goes fainter slowly while there are more corpses on the ground. She heavily sighs "I know... I know I just can't help it I get way into it once the fight get's intense"

"Well try get better at it overwise you end up like those Viking savages" he jokingly said "HA you wish anyway looks like we almost killed all the sheeps around here" as she looks around bloody area and sees the soldiers marching the captured Knights into a line. Saint Guard Batavia sheath his longsword away "Indeed but if I'm honest this battle was quicker then the last time"

"Surprisingly but this battle wasn't fun as the last one. This one made me pissed for some reason..." Saint Guard Batavia and Saint Guard Wolf then suddenly realised their important job they have forgotten. "WE FORGOT TO PROTECT OUT LORD! they both quickly turn their heads to see Lord Septimus sitting on his shield with a dead corpse near him. They quickly ran to him "MY LORD! I'm sorry we wasn't with you! We should have stayed with you please forgive us" he was in total fear while Saint Guard Wolf was standing there nervously "No need to apologise to me you two was only defending yourselves and besides I had fun duelling anyway" Lord Septimus was calm even when he had few scars.

"But is the area cleared" as he stands up from his shield and picks it up from the ground "Yes my Lord" replied Saint Guard Batavia "And are there any survivors? I wouldn't want to come here by nothing" he sheath his sword away.

"There's six alive but some are injured from what I saw" she said quietly "Good, Let's go meet them shall we?" The three of them walked towards the six knights who are in a row with their hands bind together while kneeling. The Captain approaches Lord Septimus "My Lord what would you like to do with the wives and children in their homes?" he asked "Leave them we are only here for the potential recruits but please take this shield and saddle it on my horse" the Captain bows his head then took Lord Septimus's spine looking shield to his black horse. Lord Septimus stood in front of the row of Knights with Sentinel Skullcrusher, Inquistor Lareth, Saint Guard Batavia and Saint Guard behind him.

"Sorry for the bloodshed but you all gave such a wasted effort to attack us when we are trying to recruit you all. So let's start all over again and I do hope all of you will chose a wise decision" Lord Septimus walks to the first Knight onto the right of the row. "So what is your name?" but the Lawbringer spat to Lord Septimus's helmet "You think I'm going to come with you like nothing happened? Piss off! Do you know who we are?! We are allianced with the Iron Legion and the Knights Templar! And once they hear about this betrayal they will come down and slay all of you!" shouted the Lawbringer.

Lord Septimus sighs in annoyance "Good I can't wait to meet all of them... But I think it's time for you to rest now..." he goes behind the Lawbringer "What are yo..." before he could finish his words Lord Septimus wrap his arms around the Lawbringer's head and mouth muffling him. The Lawbringer was struggling to get out the Black Prior's grip "Shh Shh don't worry it will be all over soon" he hushed the Lawbringer then he twisted the Lawbringer's neck that you could hear the unnerving crack of his neck killing him instantly. Sentinel Skullcrusher had a cold chill shivered in his spine as he just saw another Knight brother died by the hands of another. As the body drops onto the ground Lord Septimus walk's to another Knight who was a Black Prior "So what is your name? And please be more respectful overwise you will meet the same fate as your friend"

"It's Arthas..." he said quietly "Arthas... Well Arthas what will be your choice? Join us or perish?" Arthas was hesitant but he looked the Lawbringer's corpse then looks back to Lord Septimus "I... I join you..." he said quietly "A wise decision" Lord Septimus nods to the soldier behind then the soldier picked up Arthas by the arm and marched him to the carriage outside of the village. "So what about you four hmm?" the four Knights looked at each other then all they shouted yes in desperation to live.

"That's the word I needed to hear. Everyone let's leave shall we!" the soldiers picked the four knights then marched them to the carriage while everyone else was walking back to the carriage. "Oh and before I leave this village I shall leave a gift of teaching" Lord Septimus shouted to whole village who was inside their homes. Lord Septimus picked up a sword from the ground then shoved the tip of blade into the ground sticking up "This is my gift... I do hope all of you will train and be better then your last protectors... Farewell" Lord Septimus leave the village with Saint Guard Batavia and Saint Guard Wolf following him.

Before Inquisitor Lareth and Sentinel Skullcrusher could leave a surviving soldier behind them was waving his sword and ran towards Inquisitor Lareth "I KILL YOU ALL! I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" the soldier roared from the top of his throat. Sentinel Skullcrusher turns around and saw the crazed soldier running towards Inquisitor Lareth "Watch out! he pushed Inquisitor Lareth away then the soldier jumped onto Sentinel Skullcrusher slashing his arm "AH BASTARD!" he shouted in pain. Before the soldier could kill Sentinel Skullcrusher, Inquisitor Lareth stands up and quickly ran then gave the soldier a heavy blow to the head killing him.

Inquisitor Lareth quickly checks on Sentinel Skullcrusher "Is the wound bleeding bad?" as he checks onto the wound on Sentinel Skullcrusher's arm "Just a scratch nothing to worry about" he winced as he grabs onto Inquisitor Lareth's hand to get up from the ground. As soon he picked up him up Inquisitor Lareth was astonished by bravery that Sentinel Skullcrusher did even when could have killed him "You have saved me from that lunatic... Even when he could've have killed you. You have my high gratitude" he said humbly.

"No need to thank me let's just get back can we?" Inquisitor Lareth nods then they both walked back to their horses. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Saint Guard Batavia as he confusedly watches Sentinel Skullcrusher with his hand on his wound "Nothing just a cut I be fine" as he climbs onto his horse. Then they all finally rode back to their home with no words even spoken but the galloping sounds of the horses shoes stepping onto the ground while the sun was setting in giving the clouds a orange while the blue sky fades away.

**HOURS LATER**

They have finally rode back to the Shard as it was dark while the moon was blooming and the stars shining. The bright torches in front of the giant gates

that helped the legion to see the gates. They have entered into the Shard then they hitched their horses in the stables while the carriage took the Knights somewhere. Lord Septimus approaches Sentinel Skullcrusher "Skullcrusher I would like to speak to you in my bedroom privately but first please attend to your wound before going to my bedroom. I would hate to see blood dripping over my floor" Lord Septimus and his Saint Guards walked to his Castle

"Goodnight Skullcrusher and thank you again for saving my life. I will see you tomorrow" Inquisitor Lareth gave a farewell gesture then walked to his room. Sentinel Skullcrusher waved back then took a look at his slashed wound then he sighs so he went to see a doctor to patch him up.

**MINUTES LATER**

Sentinel Skullcrusher steps out of the home of the Doctor with a bandage on his army then he walks to Lord Septimus's Castle. When Sentinel Skullcrusher opens the door to Lord Septimus's bedroom he could see him holding Saint Varin's helmet and caressing it but then Lord Septimus notices Sentinel Skullcrusher was at the door "Ah Skullcrusher you came... Come take a seat I wanted to ask you something" he put's back the helmet into the glass display then sat down onto his red chair next Sentinel Skullcrusher in front of the fireplace.

"So what did you wanted to ask then?" he asked "Do you know what Saint Varin's message meant before he died?" he looks at Sentinel Skullcrusher hoping he would know "I'm still trying figure it out really"

"Ah oh well I tell you then" as he takes a zip from the chalice that was on a small rounded wooden table between his chair and Sentinel Skullcrusher's. "You see he meant when there's war we encourage it, when there's new warriors wanting peace we break it" he explained "But why our brothers in arms and blood? They were even innocent" but Lord Septimus made a cackling laugh that made Sentinel Skullcrusher confused in why he is laughing. "I tell why... Because they are sheeps and you saw how they treated us when we needed people. Their too afraid to fight for the sake of 'peace' between savages and heathens. In order to make wolves you go to kill the false Alpha who leads... Or take" Sentinel Skullcrusher was in shocked of what he heard "Wha... What about your own people? What if they are weak then what would you do huh?"

"That won't happen even when they tried to leave..." he said in a chilling tone that even sent shivers down Sentinel Skullcrusher's spine. "I called you here for a favour... Just a little one" he takes another zip from the chalice. "That is?" he asked "Fight for Varin and avenge him by my side... But I know what pains you more... Nametaker" then suddenly Sentinel Skullcrusher quickly lift his head up "Yes Nametaker what would he do if you died instead... Fight like a wolf or forgive like a sheep... Well looks like it's time for us to go bed but please make your decision and I do hope you make a right choice... bye now" Sentinel Skullcrusher leaves the room and the Castle without even saying a word.

When he entered the Barracks he sees his group getting ready to go to bed but then they saw Sentinel Skullcrusher "Jesus what happened to your arm?" asked Knight Brimstone as he watches Sentinel Skullcrusher walk by him like a zombie. Sentinel Skullcrusher stops walking for one moment and turns his head to Knight Brimstone.

"Hell happened... Hell..." he turns his head back then landed on his bed trying to sleep with everyone confused. They all went in bed and turn the lights off with Sentinel Skullcrusher's mind scared and troubled of what happened today...

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**

FINAL CHAPTER: The truth behind the Shard

**

It was dark again but it was louder then before with the muffled scream of the Lawbringer that Lord Septimus murdered in cold blood while there was cold shivering blood gurgle from Sentinel Nametaker. Both of them kept rapidly calling Sentinel Skullcrusher a murderer in a aggressive and dark tone of their voices as they came closer to him with their gray and pale skins dangling down from their rotting faces.

Sentinel Skullcrusher woke up from his horrid dream as he gasped for air with sweat pouring from his face. Everyone was stretching and getting out of their beds and putting on their armour. Sentinel Skullcrusher wipes away the sweats then he got up himself to put on his armour. He rubbed his eyes then walk's out of the barracks with Iron Bloodcut watching him leave.

"Hey Bloodcut want to come with us to the market in the central?" asked Knight Brimstone while with Iron Shadow, Iron Resalence and Knight Stone but Iron Bloodcut was curious where Sentinel Skullcrusher was walking to "Nah I'm planning on something else but thank you for asking anyway" Knight Brimstone shrugged then all of them walked out of the barrack then Iron Bloodcut put on his armour then leaves the barracks.

Iron Bloodcut stepped out of the door with the sun shining upon the Shard while the citizens are walking by. He saw Sentinel Skullcrusher walking towards the same tavern that the group first time drank in. Before he could follow Sentinel Skullcrusher he sees a group of five ragged cloaked figures in black clothing that made them looked like the Grim Reapers of the Shard. Beneath the darkness of the hoods they all wore Ezrebet's Valor Helmet which was the same one that Lord Septimus usually wears while they wore gauntlets as well. They all walked towards a Church looking building next to Lord Septimus's castle but their presence enough gave the citizens uneasiness and slight fear like they see a pack of wolves walking by. They made clear a path quickly for them to walk through.

Iron Bloodcut finally took his eyes off them and proceeds to follow Sentinel Skullcrusher to the tarven. While he follows him a group of Viking slaves that were beaten up to a pulp and being forced to walk into the dungeons where they could possibly be tortured in. "Go on you pieces of shit! Can you walk any more slower!?" shouted the Shard Guard as he swing his arm with his whip in his hand to slash their backs that you could even see it's mark on their backs. "Hm good riddance to them" Iron Bloodcut said to himself as he spat on the floor. He continues to walk through the crowds of people until he finally made it to the tarven and then he enters inside to see Sentinel Skullcrusher sitting all alone besides a small round wooden table with just a tankard filled with ale.

Iron Bloodcut walked towards Sentinel Skullcrusher then sat down next to him "Hey sir" he said quietly while waving his hand to the maid of the tarven to get a tankard of water. "Hi Bloodcut..." he mumbled quietly "Drinking In the morning? Especially on a beautiful day" the maid laid down the tankard on the table then leaves the two knights alone "I just need a drink... I can't even remember last time I had a fucking good dream from these past weeks of hell" he chugs down the ale then he slammed on the table "Bad dreams eh? Why?" Iron Bloodcut takes a sip from his tankard. Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs and rubs the back of his head "Saint Varin, Nametaker... Hell I just went to a slaughter of our Knight brothers"

Iron Bloodcut was in shock of what he heard from Sentinel Skullcrusher like he heard an confession of a murder "Slaughter of our Knight brothers... Bu- but why!" he stuttered "Because Lord Septimus called them 'Sheep in wolves clothing' all because they didn't want to join a war that was not theirs to bear" he chugs down another drink of ale. "My God... Did he... Did he killed the innocent there?" he asked "No thank God. At least he didn't butchered them unlike the poor six sods who we killed" he looks down onto the wooden planked floor with the face of guilt. "I even killed a Lawbringer and witnessed Lord Septimus just fucking broke the neck of a Knight in front of me. He didn't even showed any emotions like he did it before and many times ahead"

"We need to leave here now! Who knows what this so called 'Lord Septimus' would do to us!" he said in a hastily panic "We can't just leave! We have nowhere to even go especially without supplies to last us" said Sentinel Skullcrusher. "Hmm you are right but still we need to do something I mean what would Sentinel Nametaker say about this?" Sentinel Skullcrusher's emotion went from guiltiness to rage after hearing that name "Nametaker would be happy for us that we found a home! So don't ever say his name or tell me what he would do!" he roared from his throat leaving Iron Bloodcut at uneasiness but that doesn't stop him from saying something to Sentinel Skullcrusher.

"You think he would be happy to see our Knight brothers dead by their very own? You think he would stay with a ruthless killer who call himself a 'Lord' or leave a village without any protecters? Go on tell me!?" Sentinel Skullcrusher sat there in silence as he has nothing to say back. "You think you're the only one who lost someone but you are wrong! I lost my master and my home to bunch of savages where I had to run and witness him die!" Iron Bloodcut had a little tearful drop from his eye then he wiped away the tear from his eye then sighs "Skullcrusher... Whoever was important to you like Nametaker or Varin, you need to try face those nightmares overwise it will carry on and on until you go insane"

"But how do you do it? You lost your master and you look completely fine without nightmares even haunting you? How..." Iron Bloodcut looks at Sentinel Skullcrusher and he faintly smiles "Like a wise Knight once told me 'Try to lift your head up and push on'. Ever since he said that I have been pushing on even when it hurts to remember..." Sentinel Skullcrusher was in silence for few seconds then he was about to say something until Inquisitor Lareth interrupted.

"Sorry to intrude your conversation but Lord Septimus is wanting you to come to his castle" Sentinel Skullcrusher sighs then stood up "Alright I go to him. See you later Bloodcut" as he walk's away from the table "See you and I hope I get to talk to you again" as Iron Bloodcut sees Sentinel Skullcrusher walk's out of the tarven Inquisitor Lareth turns his head to Iron Bloodcut. "Before you go young lad can you do me a little favour? Just a little" Iron Bloodcut was unsure but he was going to ask out of curiosity regardless "And that is?" asked Iron Bloodcut. "Just need you to deliver this basket of wine and bread to the Messengers at the Church near Lord Septimus's castle"

"The Messengers?" Iron Bloodcut asked "Hm yes they are Lord Septimus's acolytes ever since he arose in power. But to tell the truth they usually call themselves the 'Dark Messengers' but I do not like calling them that. "Anyway enough about them just please send this basket at their door and leave while I go hunting" Iron Bloodcut nods and took the basket "Ok anything else I should be aware of before I go?" he asked. "There is one more thing... DON'T go inside the church. I be going hunting now farewell" Inquisitor Lareth leaves the tarven. "Why am I not allowed inside I wonder?" he thought himself but he didn't had time to think so he stood up then headed to the church.

**AT THE CHURCH **

Iron Bloodcut left the basket at the door then knocked on it so they could pick it up but no one answered the door. He sighs then knocked again but still no answer so he put his ear beside the door and hears strange distant chanting. "Screw it, if they don't answer the door I guess I go inside and give it to them myself" he said to himself.

He moves his ear away from the door and tries to look for an opening to get inside the church. He sees an open window on the side of the church to climb through. He picks up the basket then climbs through the window inside the church and when he entered he see looks around inside the church to see it being all old with black looking wood that looks like they are rotting away even with some chairs and benches broken apart with the old banners ripped. There is no sign of the Dark Messengers but Iron Bloodcut can hear the chanting from beneath the wooden planks that sounds like they are in the basement of some sort.

He sees the door that leads to the basement so he went to the door and quietly walked down on the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he sees only one giant wooden door in front of him where the sound of the chanting is coming from. He walks closer to the door then leaves the basket in front of the door "There now I can finally go... But I am interested what they are saying or praying to" he thought to himself. A moment of hesitation while remembering what Inquisitor Lareth said about them but after few seconds he finally gave in to the temptation "Screw it I doubt they can hear me anyway" he crouches and looks through the key hole on the door.

He can finally hear the chanting but it was strange... They spoke in weird tongues of language that wasn't Latin or any sort in their eerie voices that Iron Bloodcut never heard before. Eight of the Dark Messengers kept chanting in front of a statue that looked exactly like them. "Burzum-ishi krimpatul agh burr-durbagu burzum-ishi" the only words that Iron Bloodcut could hear from the mysterious cloaked figures. "Alright I think I have seen enough of these weirdos" he stepped back but he accidentally backed into the basket that made a little noise. All the chanting stopped and it was all quiet with only echoes of the steps from the cloaked figures on the other side of the door.

Iron Bloodcut's heart started to pound as he quickly ran up the stairs with adrenaline rushing through his body. He could hear the footsteps of the Dark Messengers at the bottom of the stairs. He finally ran up the stairs then unlocked the front door and sprinted outside and blended inside the crowd of people to hide from the cloaked figures. He could see all eight of them emerged out of the church with the sun shining off their Erzebet's helmets as they all stood there emotionlessly while trying to look for the intruder. After few seconds they all slowly walked back inside the church leaving Iron Bloodcut relieved after they left.

Iron Bloodcut breathed heavily as he is trying to get his breath back then walked over to the nearest bench to sit on. He sat on the bench then laid on it "Oh God that was close, God knows what they would have done to me if they caught me. I need to find the group and tell them what happened" he thought to himself as he got up from the bench and went out to find Knight Brimstone and the others.

Sentinel Skullcrusher is inside of Lord Septimus's castle walking upstairs to his room. Sentinel Skullcrusher knocks on the door "Come in!" Lord Septimus shouted from inside as Sentinel Skullcrusher enters in his room.

"Ah Skullcrusher it's you, good have you made a decision? A wise one I hope" said Lord Septimus while he sits on his red chair drinking ale from his chalice. "Yes about that... I have decided to not join your fight" Lord Septimus was in silence and stared at Sentinel Skullcrusher with disappointment. "Are you sure? Think of everyone who died just to get here especially Nametaker..." Sentinel Skullcrusher inhales "With all respect 'Lord Septimus' but I know Nametaker more then you ever will and I definitely know he wouldn't go out slaying our brothers" there was tension between the two knights while the fireplace was crackling.

"Hm how very disappointing but if it's your choice then I'm afraid your group and you will have to leave the Shard. I will give you a day for your group to pack up your gear and leave" as he stands up from his red chair then walk towards his window with his arms behind his back. Sentinel Skullcrusher was in disbelief of what Lord Septimus has said "But... But why?!" questioned Sentinel Skullcrusher. "I don't allow the weak and the useless in my army Skullcrusher especially in my kingdom" he coldly said while Sentinel Skullcrusher stood there in silence as he clenches his fists "You can leave now I hate to see people who are not ready for the task they have given to"

Sentinel Skullcrusher gave a hatful stare "Fine, good bye my 'Lord' I will leave with my group out of this place" he walked outside of the room and closed the door behind him leaving Lord Septimus alone in his room. Lord Septimus sighs then walks over to the cuboid glass case where the helmets are. He starts staring at Saint Varin's helmet "Do not shall worry old friend... Your death and Apollyon's won't be taken for nothing I will make sure of that" he puts his hand on the glass "Soon it will all come together and ready... My Wolves" the fireplace continues to crackle as he still touches the glass in silence.

The sun was starting to set in while the blooming moon started to rise with the stars shining bright amongst the Shard. Sentinel Skullcrusher steps out of the castle then heavily inhales "God what are we going to do now? Once we leave the Shard there is no where to even go for us" Sentinel Skullcrusher was in fear and frustration of what will happen next. But then he remembers one thing of what Iron Bloodcut said to him "Try to lift your head up and push on" those words echoed in Sentinel Skullcrusher's head. The sun was beginning to set in while the citizens go in their homes almost leaving the Shard almost empty to the naked eye. Sentinel Skullcrusher decided to go back to the barracks and tell his group to get ready for tomorrow to leave the Shard.

As he walks down he could hear a faded scream of pain and agony somewhere near him "What in God's name was that?" Sentinel Skullcrusher said to himself as he heard it again but little bit louder this time. He followed the agonising scream that got louder each time he got closer until he found out where the scream was coming from.

It was coming from a dungeon that was behind the Dark Messengers church where no one can even see the it as if it was meant to be hidden. Sentinel Skullcrusher sees a huge man wearing armour that had silver scales covering his whole body with a Blackstone banner on his arm leaving the dungeon with blood covering his fist and helmet "A Blackstone? There's something definitely not right here in this piss pot place" he said to himself.

He waits for the Blackstone Knight to leave then looks around to see if anyone was near him then he sneakily went inside the dungeon. As he entered the things he saw was horrific and inhumane imaginable "Jesus..." he sees beaten Vikings and Samurais even Knights in their cells. He walks down while looking at each cell but each cell he looks at keep getting more bloody and disgusting as he seen some of them beaten to a pulp while some couldn't even walk or breath. He soon saw one of the Knights with the Iron Legion banner on his leggings who beaten down and heavily bruised. He stopped walking and went to the cell where the Iron Legionnaire was.

"Hey! Why are you in this celll?" he whispers quietly so he won't alert anyone "I... Me and my comrades was just doing a supply run then we got ambushed by the Knights who was wearing the devil's mark. They killed everyone except for me... They tortured me... Beaten me and starved me for just one question" he could barely breathe or talk as he lays down upon the dirty floor hopelessly. "What in God's name they wanted with such a inhumane torture!?" Sentinel Skullcrusher gritted his teeth as his thoughts is filled with rage of the terror and inhumane things happen here. The Iron Legionnaire painfully wheezed and coughed out blood "They wanted to know... They wanted... They wanted to know each entrance to our sewer systems in our Kingdom and others"

He violently coughs out more blood while trying to breathe to say his last words "I can... Finally die with my brothers..." after those last words that came from his dying breath he stopped moving and as he breaths out his last air of life while Sentinel Skullcrusher witness his soul leaving his body that brings back dreaded memories of his old friend but he shook his head and locked that part of his memory away. "Rest well brother, You didn't deserve such cruelty" he gave the dead Knight moment of silence before proceeding down more. He sees countless victims of the torture that he even lost count of how many there was until heard "Behind... you... run" rasped a Knight who was bearing a crown with red cross inside on his weist belt.

Sentinel Skullcrusher quickly turned his head behind and saw the giant Blackstone Knight gripping onto his giant sword that was bigger then his left arm. He heavily sighed then lift his right fist up then punched Sentinel Skullcrusher in the forehead putting him unconscious.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Then I ran into the crowd to get away from them" said Iron Bloodcut as he follows Knight Brimstone and the group back to the barracks while telling them about his strange yet heart racing encounter with those mysterious men. "Good thing you did bloody got away from them as fast as you could. If they ever hurt you they can say hi to my blade" exclaims Knight Brimstone in his harsh tone. Iron Bloodcut made a little chuckle "You don't need to make a big deal out it. Inquisitor Lareth did told me not to disturb them which I did the opposite by the way"

"Hmm I see well then listen to someone this time overwise you piss off people that will give you a boot up in the arse or worse" Iron Bloodcut laughed as a response "Don't worry 'dad' I make sure it won't happen again" Knight Brimstone rolled his eyes then faintly smiles. "Sorry to intrude the interesting story but where is Sentinel Skullcrusher?" asked Iron Shadow "Indeed where is he?" also asked Iron Resalence while walking besides Iron Shadow. "I don't know but I hope he is alright. We've lost enough already as it is" Knight Stone lurks behind the group hoping to see Sentinel Skullcrusher in good health after seeing him last night with a face of tiredness and a face of a zombie "He would probably be in his bed right now like always" Knight Brimstone jokingly said.

"I hope he is" Knight Stone mumbled to himself while the group sees the bright torches on the wall next to the front door of the barracks. "Ah we have finally made it" as Iron Resalence opens up his arms of joy then opening the door "I just can't wait to go to sleep" said Iron Shadow as he yawns and sluggishly walk towards his bed. Knight Stone turns his head left and right trying to look for Sentinel Skullcrusher "He's not here?!" he hastily said. "I'm sure he will come around later when we are all asleep so don't worry about it" Knight Brimstone yawns and rubs his eyes while heading over to his bed "I'm going to look for him it is unusual of him to not be here at this time especially when we are about to go to bed" Knight Stone grabs a torch and walks out of the barracks.

Iron Resalence was about to stop Knight Stone from leaving but Knight Brimstone put his hand onto his shoulder "Leave him you will just piss him off if you try to stop him" he reluctantly agrees with Knight Brimstone and let Knight Stone find Sentinel Skullcrusher amongst the dark in the Shard. "I just hope he doesn't do anything vague or get in trouble while being out there" said Iron Resalence as he watches Knight Stone walk into the darkness "Me too... Me too" Knight Brimstone and Iron Resalence closes the door then they headed to bed and blowed out the torches leaving the room dark.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER **

Sentinel Skullcrusher wakes up on a chair like throne with his hands bind to it while his sight is dazed to even look properly but then suddenly a voice came in "Ah you are finally awake" It was Lord Septimus standing in front of a giant table with map on it while his Saint Guards behind him and the Blackstone Knight who knocked out Sentinel Skullcrusher was besides his chair. Sentinel Skullcrusher looks around inside the room wondering where he is "Beautiful isn't it? This is the very room where it all began... Where Apollyon made her plans and succeeded in until now" Sentinel Skullcrusher struggles to get out of the chair but with no prevail "Sorry about my Legionnaire putting you unconscious he was just doing his duty to keep trespassers like yourself out of the dungeons"

"You have a funny way of saying 'sorry' to people" he sarcasticly said with a hateful stare "Indeed I have when it comes to people putting their noses in my plans... Especially you" he points at Sentinel Skullcrusher where he sits with bloodlust in eyes but he sighed then put his hand down. "But everyone always have some use even the sheeps in my dungeons" Sentinel Skullcrusher eyes lit wide open and lifted his head up with rage. "SHEEPS?! They are innocent people that you tortured for your sick gam-" before he could say anything else the giant Blackstone Knight harshly whacked Sentinel Skullcrusher's forehead with the hilt of his sword making him howl in pain while the blood run down upon his face.

"Clauditis ore tuo fucking" Blackstone Knight said in his tongue before he was about to land another heavy blow again but Lord Septimus raises his hand up telling the Goliath to stop. "Yes the Sheeps... Do you know the heresy I have witnessed when I have first arrived here? Vikings as normal 'citizens' while some Samurais was maids or workers in this historic place. That's why the old pathetic Lord of this place had to die..." Sentinel Skullcrusher lit his head up once more "Lord... But you said they had no Lords or leaders..." Sentinel Skullcrusher winced in pain with the blood dripping down from his nose. "I lied... After I witnessed the filth he invited into this city I challenged him to a duel which whoever wins shall rule the legion but whoever loses... Well you saw that Warden helmet so I believe you already know what happened to him"

Sentinel Skullcrusher gritted his teeth with anger "You are not only a ruthless killer... You are a psychopath!" Blackstone Warlord Septimus nods his head to the Blackstone Knight. The Blackstone Knight nods back and lifted his sword and harshly hittted Sentinel Skullcrusher's head again causing him more agonising pain while Blackstone Warlord Septimus and his Saint Guards watches. "Psychopath? Very harsh words coming from a sheep who weeps in his dreams about his old dear friend but the question is how did he died? Animal attack? Natural accidents or was it... Samurais?" Sentinel Skullcrusher gave more hateful stare to the Black Prior with murderous intent. "Ah so it is Samurais figured as much since we killed some of them and drove them out of the Shard. I believe one of my scouts said they was camping at the giant gate near the shore" then Sentinel Skullcrusher had a realisation.

"You... You're the one who killed him! If you didn't drove out the Samurais no one would've have died especially Nametaker!" he was more furious then ever and now know why the Samurais at the gates was keen to keep the people away. "Hm I supposed I did indirectly killed some of your people but that wasn't my attention especially when it is a shame to my own old Legionnaires die by heretics but all things must die eventually" Blackstone Warlord Septimus sighs. "But their deaths or any sort will not stop my plan to succeed" Sentinel Skullcrusher was confused in what he meant "What plan!?" he hastily questioned "The plan to break every peace between each faction. The Iron Legion, the Knights Templar, the Warborns and all sorts of Legions or clans to cause war with one simple explosion..."

"What explosion?" Sentinel Skullcrusher winced after he asked that question "Thanks to the Iron sheeps we have ambushed and captured. We have been torturing them for information about their sewer systems to plant explosives in which the sewer is under every defences or homes to blow up while we trick Vikings by raiding their ships or suppliy wagons and leaving the Iron Legion banner to think they have done the deeds causing the Vikings to attack the home of the Iron legion with no defences to stop them. Vikings hating the Knights and the Knights hating their own once we frame a legion for the explosion we have caused" The insane Black Prior took pride in his plan like it is his greatest accomplishment yet.

Sentinel Skullcrusher was horrifyingly stunned of what he heard like he heard a madman talked such insane things. "But- But that's insane! That would cause a massive war with innocents being killed in the process!" he shouted "Indeed but a price we are all ready to pay for the deaths to the heretics and sheeps but I think it's time to silence you once and for all... Put him in the dungeons for tomorrow for his execution" The Blackstone Knight nods his head.

He unbinded Sentinel Skullcrusher from the chair then dragged his weak body to the dungeons "I will stop your plan and kill you! Just you wait!" Sentinel Skullcrusher shouted and exclaimed while struggling to get out of the grip from the giant Knight before the wooden doors shut. Blackstone Warlord Septimus sighs "What a shame... He would've made an excellent Acolyte but you can't have them all. Wolf would you kindly find a guard to watch over Skullcrusher?" he asked calmly "As you wish my Lord" she bowed her head then went to find a guard leaving Blackstone Warlord Septimus and Saint Guard Bativa in the room alone to talk about their plans...

The Blackstone Knight threw Sentinel Skullcrusher into his cell without his armour on only with rags he could wear. The Blackstone Knight shut the cell door and leaving Sentinel Skullcrusher alone the smelly and dirty cell "Basterd" he mumbled to himself. Sentinel Skullcrusher suddenly felt dizzy and hazy due because of the blood loss from his head then he went unconscious again upon the dirty concrete floor. It was pitch blackness and it's was quiet... The first time in months it was a peaceful void with no voices or any dead just silence until a voice suddenly echoed through "wake up... Wake up!" Sentinel Skullcrusher woke up then looked up to see Blackstone Inquisitor Lareth in front of the cell with keys in his hand.

"Don't make any noises, I'm getting you out of this God forbidden place" he quickly puts the key inside the keyhole to unlock the cell then he hasty opened the cell door "Why are you setting me free" he asked while rubbing his forehead where it got hit "To repay you for saving my life now get out of here before the guard comes back" Sentinel Skullcrusher runs but before he leaves he had one thing to say to the Conqueror "Thank you Lareth I will never forget this" he smiles and runs out of the dungeon.

Blackstone Inquisitor Lareth sees a small dagger on a rounded table that was near Sentinel Skullcrusher's cell "Right let's get this over and done with" he grabs a dagger and took deep breath then stabbed himself to convince the guard he escaped while he gritted his teeth in pain. He took the dagger out and wrap a peace of rag over his wound then sat on a chair waiting for the guard to come...

Sentinel Skullcrusher runs to the barracks amongst the darkness then suddenly he bumped into Knight Stone "Sir! What happened to you?!" Knight Stone was more worried then ever now after seeing the state of the wounded Black Prior but Sentinel Skullcrusher had no time to explain "No time to explain! We need to hurry and wake up the others to leave this hellhole at once!" Sentinel Skullcrusher grabs Knight Stone arm then they both ran as quickly as they could. They bashed open the door waking everyone up "Everyone! Pack up your things we are leaving now!" after Sentinel Skullcrusher shouted that order to his group they all started to pack their things and put on their armour.

It has been few minutes but they are finally ready to leave "Alright everyone since we don't have time I make this explanation quick: don't talk to anyone or alert overwise we will all die. So be quiet!" everyone started to whisper to each other "Why would they want to kill us Brimstone?" asked Iron Bloodcut "I don't know but I'm sure as hell Skullcrusher wouldn't make such a lie like this" whispered Knight Brimstone. "Right come on everyone let's leave now!" everyone quietly sneaked out of the barracks and quickly walked quietly to the main gates to leave the Shard. They are almost there but it was surprisingly quiet... Too quiet in matter of fact where the point there's even no guards near the giant gates.

Everyone was almost to the gates to get out of he Shard but some of them were still confused why they are leaving or why the Shard guards would kill them for whatever reason that is. Knight Stone was walking along with Sentinel Skullcrusher leading the group while Iron Bloodcut, Knight Brimstone, Iron Resalence and Iron Shadow was following them from behind. "I still don't understand why would they be after us. We didn't even do anything!" Iron Bloodcut quietly whispered "I do not know my friend but we need to stay together and protect each other at any cost" whispered Iron Resalence.

"Indeed I hate to see one of our comrades to die especially if one of our own are trying to kill us" Iron Shadowed cautiously looks behind him to see if they are being followed. Knight Stone can hear the whispers behind him so he looks Knight Brimstone and gave him a cold stare signaling him to tell them to keep quiet. Knight Brimstone agreedly nods then turn his head towards the three whispering Irons "Can you all shut your traps! We are trying to sneak out of here" he quietly whispered to them. "Sorry sir we are just talking about wh-" a arrow whistled through behind Iron Resalence's head that went straight through his eye. His corpse collapsed onto the hardend floor with crimson blood the dripped inside the small gaps of the brick floors. The two Irons gasped of the horrific sight of the dead Warden laying upon the pool of his own blood that could have been one of them as well.

The torches litted in the darkness revealing archers and soldiers surrounding the group. "It's an ambush! Run!" After Sentinel Skullcrusher shouted those words everyone started ran towards the giant gate while arrows started to fly and killing some of Sentinel Skullcrusher's soldiers while the Blackstone soldiers chased them down. It was chaotic with so many deaths with horrific screams to break the silence of the peaceful night while lowering the numbers of Sentinel Skullcrusher's group "Everyone on the horses near the gates now!" Sentinel Skullcrusher and the rest ran towards the horses while more died to the archers that shot arrows in the air to drop down like harsh rain.

One of the Blackstone soldiers ran a giant bell to alarm the gate guards to raise the giant gates to stop the group's escape. "Everyone hurry! The gate is closing!" after Sentinel Skullcrusher gave them the warning of the gates closing their adrenaline only rushes more through their body as they ran to the horses and struggle to saddle up on the horses as they panic of the noises of arrows and death. Few more dies as they got shot by arrows while trying to saddle on the horses but Sentinel Skullcrusher with his two Knights and Iron finally got on the horses then galloped through the giant gates before it closed but Knight Brimstone got shot through his shoulder by an arrow. Some of them finally escaped the Shard with a lot of people dead and few injured.

It has been thirty minutes ever since the escape so all the Blackstone soldiers check all the bodies to see if there is any survivors of the bloody ambush. Blackstone Warlord Septimus rode on his black horse as it neighed when stopped in front of the Blackstone soldier "Are any survivors" he coldfully said to the soldier "Some of them escaped through the gates before they have closed sir..." the Blackstone Warlord gave him a emotionless stare leaving the soldier to sweat nervously of fear.

"Who escaped..." his cape blows from wind of the night while he waits for the response from the nervous soldier "There- There was two Black Priors, Centurion, a Conqueror and a Lawbringer leading few survivors" he spoke quietly and look down to avoid eye contact from the frightening Black Prior. Blackstone Warlord Septimus heavily sighed "I see... Thank you I leave you alone with all these bodies now" he galloped away from the area filled with arrowed and mutilated corpses leaving the soldier in happy relief with smile on his face to be alive.

Blackstone Warlord Septimus arrived at the dungeon where Sentinel Skullcrusher escaped from and he got off his horse then entered the dungeon to see the guard and Inquisitor Lareth still sitting down with a bandage over his wound. Inquisitor Lareth and the Guard faces litted up with surprise when they saw their leader walking towards them "My- My Lord! What brings you here?" asked the nervous Conqueror. The Blackstone Warlord gave a stare that zapped into Inquisitor Lareth's soul "Leave us" the soldier quickly left the dungeon only leaving Blackstone Warlord Septimus and Inquisitor Lareth alone with the tortured cell inmates. It was a tension moment between a Black Prior and a Conqueror until few moments later "Tell me Lareth... Have you gave my Acolytes the food basket I told you to deliver?" Inquisitor Lareth was confused in why he would ask a simple question yet the way he said it was sinister. "Yes my Lord..." he said slowly "Ah I see so why did you disturbed my Acolytes chant when I said 'Don't disturb them' Hm?"

The Conqueror started to sweat and gulped out of fear "My Lord I- I gave it to that Lawbringer who was with Sentinel Skull-" but Blackstone Warlord Septimus interrupted him "Oh? I thought YOU drop the basket but it was the that Lawbringer? Hm how interesting..." the Conqueror got more sweaty and more scared then ever especially when the tall figure walked slowly towards him. "I gave you that order to deliver that basket and don't disturb the Acolytes now you are lying to my face? I expected much from you especially when you are the most strongest Inquisitor here..." he grips onto his sword and getting closer to the scared and wounded Inquisitor "M- My Lord please have mercy! I'm begging you! I swear I didn't deliver it! Please! Don't!" Inquisitor Lareth was in a panic and tried to move out of the chair but he had that wound on his stomach that was making it hard to move.

"Then you shouldn't have gave the Lawbringer the basket then..." he grabbed the Conqueror's throat as he was struggling and begging for mercy while tears dropped from his eyes as he feared for life.

The Black Prior showed no emotion or empathy then unsheathe his sword then slit open the Conqueror throat causing a waterfall of blood splattering everywhere even onto Blackstone Warlord Septimus's helmet. He dropped the body and sighed "What shame..." he sheathed his sword then walked away from the bloody pool of the dead Conqueror. The Black Prior stepped outside and looked at the Guard who was next to his horse "You clean up the mess inside would you kindly?" the Guard sees the blood on his leader's helmet and quickly did what he has been told to do while the Blackstone Warlord saddled up on his horse then rode off to his planning room.

The Blackstone Warlord opens the door and entered to see only Saint Guard Wolf and Saint Guard Batavia. "My Lord there's blood on your helmet!" as Saint Guard Batavia points at the Black Prior's helmet "I know but thank you for your concern but there's more important matters to intend to my friends" the two Saint Guards gathered near the table to listen more of the matter. "We got Skullcrusher and his friends on the loose with information of our plans... If they find a Legion or a clan then our whole Legion and sacrifices would be in vain..." the two Saint Guards look at each other then back to Blackstone Warlord Septimus. "But my Lord what should we do about it?" asked Saint Guard Wolf "I tell you... Batavia send Blackstone Inquisitor Wright, Arthas and other Inquisitors to follow one of my Acolytes to hunt down these sheeps and kill them once and for all!"

"Yes sir!" Saint Guard rushes out to get the Acolyte and every Blackstone Inquisitor to hunt down Sentinel Skullcrusher and his group. "And Wolf tell the soldiers to get explosives and the Iron banner immediately. We are initiating the plan now!" Saint Guard Wolf nods then runs out of the planning room. Blackstone Warlord Septimus steps out of the room to look at the giant gates where Sentinel Skullcrusher escaped from "Unitl we meet again Skullcrusher... Until we meet again..." he goes back in the room closes the door behind him to prepare his greatest accomplishment...

**MEANWHILE TO SENTINEL SKULLCRUSHER **

All the soldiers and civilians was dead... Killed by their very own Knight brothers only leaving few soldiers and civilians alive from the horrific ambush.

Knight Brimstone and Sentinel Skullcrusher was injured while Iron Bloodcut, Knight Stone and Iron Shadow griefed for the death of a fellow Warden who died a in such quick death without even a memorial for him to mourn for. "Those fucking traitors! Why?! Tell me why would they kill every single innocents like that poor basterd Resalence for no reason?!" Knight Stone had tears coming from his eyes and rage fuelled his mind "I knew that Warden for months and ends ever since we arrived in this hellhole of a place! He never done any wrong except for good but he died all because he wanted to proctect everyone near him! Why kill him! Fucking why!"

Everyone was quiet until Sentinel Skullcrusher spoke "Because that basterd named 'Septimus' is planning to cause full on war between everyone. He told me this then threw me in the cell to execute me but luckily Lareth saved us all to even barely escape!" Knight Stone was in more rage then ever that he knows more now who was behind the poor Warden's death. "I'm going to kill that basterd!" he shouted with all his rage in his voice "We will but we need to warn the legions quickly before they catch us first..."

"And once we do... Septimus will die for his crime and deaths he caused to others. Even with my dying breath I won't stop..." after Sentinel Skullcrusher said those words everyone looked at him and hold onto his word but for now they were in silence and mourning of the countless deaths that only happened on one night. "Until we meet again 'Lord Septimus'... Until we meet again..." Sentinel Skullcrusher thought to himself as they galloped amongst the night to try warn the Legions of Blackstone Warlord Septimus's treachery...

**END OF THE RETURN OF THE DARK SAINTS**


End file.
